PROMONITIONS-SEASON ELEVEN
by darstar
Summary: Welcome to my second installment; Vignettes based on spoilers, photos, news reports, promos, whatever: then my interpretation. SPOILER ALERT! Read at your own risk. If you do not want to be spoiled, read one of my other stories. May or may not continue after the second episode...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new edition of "Promonitions". For the uninitiated, these Vignettes are my take on what the spoilers, photos and previews mean. Therefore, if you do not want to be "spoiled" read no further. I am not sure if I will continue once a certain character is no longer around: read my first series and you will understand the subject of every one of my vignettes. Sorry, but I am also totally uninterested in Delilah, and Palmer's adopted baby. Or Tony finding a "significant other". I am a total TIVA and McAbby, just saying…**

**These will not, I am sure be anywhere close to what airs. This will be the way I would want the premiere to go. Given we know the eventual outcome, it couldn't possibly. But given what we know, I hope to make it more palatable, even if it is not accurate. Thanks for reading, but read at your own risk. No complaints about spoilers, you've been warned!**

**I don't own NCIS or any of its characters, which is a damn shame.**

**Vignette One: "Whiskey-Tango-Foxtrot"**

_Part One_

**NCIS**

Ducky and Palmer stood together, arms crossed. They had just gotten the call that the body was on the way. It all came down to this: a single gunshot from a high-caliber weapon. It all came down to this: months of uncertainty and apprehension as their lives played out like a script written and directed by some unknown entity. It all came down to this: some would stay and some would go.

**Four months earlier**

"You three have something to say?" Director Vance looked up in surprise and some hesitation as the three Field Agents entered his office. As one, Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Timothy McGee placed their badges on his desk, effectively ending their service at NCIS.

Director Vance looked at the badges, shocked that they would actually go through with such a drastic act.

"What is this?" He asked, knowing exactly what it was.

"We take full responsibility for the allegations." Tony replied. Vance took notice of the word "allegations" as opposed to using the word "crimes".

"_Very smart, Agent DiNozzo"_ Vance thought to himself. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Vance held each of their gazes, daring them to back out.

"Gibbs would do the same for us. It is what we must do." Ziva declared.

"I agree, unfortunately. There are things I can't explain right now, but let's just say that you three have put into motion some events that may very well change the intended outcome." Vance sat back in his chair.

Tony, Ziva and Tim eyed each other uneasily. "What does that mean, Director?" Tim asked the question.

"I can't say any more at the moment. We'll be in touch." He stood up and shook their hands. "It's been a privilege to work with each of you. I hope this is only temporary."

The trio nodded, and silently took their leave. Once they had returned to the Bullpen, McGee looked around, lost. "Now what?" He had been fully on board with this decision, but now that it had happened, he felt as if he was sinking in quicksand.

"Now? I am going to go home and get drunk, McUnemployed." Tony grabbed his personal effects.

"Tony…" Ziva said softly. He glanced up at her, startled by the emotion in her voice.

"I'll be ok." He answered her unasked question. Ziva shook her head, not believing him. She knew Tony; she knew what he turned to when dealing with loss, and the name was liquor. He had gone down that path of destruction before: after Jenny, and after he thought that Ziva had died.

Ziva took a step closer. Tony narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to chaperone or something? Because no matter what you say, I'm going to drink myself into oblivion."

"Tony." This time it was McGee.

Tony threw up his hands. "What is this? An intervention?" He sat back down in his chair.

"Hell yeah, if you need one. Tony, we need to think and plan, not kill ourselves. You heard Vance. This may not be the end. Don't make it the end."

Tony looked startled at McGee's outburst. "Who said anything about ending things? I just want to drown my sorrows. I don't plan to stay drunk the rest of my life. I just lost my job, my livelihood. And so did you two by the way. I think I deserve to handle this the way I want to. Tim, go write a book; Ziva, go run off on your own and…"

The room went silent, except for Ziva's sharp intake of breath. Tony's face drained of color as he realized what he said. He stood up, shakily.

"Ziva…"

"Go run off on my own? And do what? Have a one night stand? Kill someone?" She held up her hand when Tony tried to reach for her. "Over…ten seconds ago." She hissed. Turning quickly, she grabbed her bag and was storming down the stairs before either Tony or Tim could react. When he finally got his wits back, Tim turned to him.

"What in the Hell is wrong with you, DiNozzo? How could you say that to her?" Tim was seething.

Tony scrubbed at his face, wishing he could erase the last two minutes. Hell, he would erase the last five months if it came down to that and it was in his power to do so. Things had been going so well between him and Ziva until…

Tony slumped in his chair, defeated. "I don't know why I said that, Tim. I'm sorry."

Tim paced in front of him. "Sure you do. You said it because you're still pissed she went off on her own after Bodnar. You're still pissed she had her little fling in January." Tony stood quickly at that and confronted Tim.

"What do you know about that? It wasn't a fling, it was a mistake. A stupid, stupid mistake and we are fine about that. Fine!"

"Who are you trying to convince, Tony? Me or you?" Tim asked quietly. "And I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Tony closed his eyes. Tim stepped closer to him. "Tony, listen to me. We need to stick together, not fight among ourselves. If we are going to beat this, if we are going to save Gibbs; we have to be a TEAM."

Tony opened his eyes and nodded. "Sorry, Tim. You're right, of'course. You're always right." He retrieved his dropped bag and sprinted toward the stairwell.

**Gibbs' home: Alexandria, Virginia**

Gibbs put the final document in his fireplace, watching the past literally go up in flames. He sighed and hung his head. He never meant for things to go this far. He truly believed in his own Code of Conduct, and felt it to be just. And he knew there were those who didn't agree with it or him. It just never occurred to him that someone would call it into question _legally_.

When Mike Franks gave him his "insurance policy", Gibbs had no illusions about the dirt that box contained. At the time, Gibbs believed the files had more to do about Leon Vance, a person he didn't really trust at that time.

Gibbs rubbed his eyes. _"This is insane!" _He went into his kitchen once the fire was done and got his broom. He carefully swept up all of the evidence. By the time he was done, no one would ever know such secrets have ever been in his house, much less his fireplace. As he placed the bag in the back of his truck, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs. Pack your bags. The Op is a go."

Gibbs closed his phone and leaned against his truck, searching the stars for the strength he knew he was going to need.

**Washington, DC**

Ziva threw her bag into her car and slammed the door. She brushed away her angry tears, furious at herself that she was crying and furious at Tony for making that remark. _"How could he say such a thing to her? After all they had been through?"_

Ziva shook her head to get her wits about her, and took off. She drove aimlessly for over an hour, not wanting to go home and be alone, but not knowing where else to go.

She finally ended up at Gibbs' home. She chastised herself for thinking he would comfort her because she was upset with Tony. What would he think about that? She took a deep breath and got out of her Camaro. The lights were on, but she didn't see his truck.

Quietly, she walked up to the front door and turned the knob. She smiled to herself: unlocked, as usual. She entered the foyer, keeping her footsteps light and looked around. "Gibbs? Are you here?" The first floor was eerily silent. She headed down to the basement, finding it empty as well. She noticed dusty footprints by one of the walls, and bent to investigate.

Placing her hand on the wall, she realized that there was a space behind the boards. A "hiding place", but for what? Ziva stood abruptly. It was not her place to snoop, and she felt uncomfortable that she even had the thought. Frowning, she went back upstairs. Taking a deep breath, she mounted the stairs.

She glanced briefly into each of the bedrooms, finally entering the one she figured was Gibbs'. She checked the closet and drawers. They had clearly been gone through. In a hurry.

She went across the hall and checked the bathroom. His toiletries were gone. Ziva slid down the wall into a sitting position. Gibbs was gone. He had left. He had left without telling anyone where he was going and when…no if…he was coming back. She placed her head in her hands and sobbed.

Tony plopped down into his sofa, disgusted with himself. He had stopped by Ziva's on the way home, but she wasn't there. He figured she was driving like a maniac, taking her anger out on the freeway. He hoped she wasn't too angry to pay attention to what she was doing; he hated when she drove period, but driving angry?

He checked his phone, a dim hope that perhaps she had called to chew him out or sent some scathing text. No such luck. He ran his hand through his hair and went into his kitchen. Opening the fridge, he stared at the scant number of items occupying the large space. He started to reach for a beer when he had a sudden thought.

"DiNozzo, you are an idiot!" He replaced the beer and grabbed his keys. Quickly running to his car, he turned the ignition and headed toward Gibbs' house.

He slowed as he approached, seeing her car. He sat for a few minutes, knowing he had to be in control. Finally taking a deep breath, he got out and headed toward the house.

**NCIS**

"You did what?" Abby demanded. Tim stood in front of her, squirming as Abby was pointing her finger in his face.

"Abby…"

"No! First Gibbs, now you and Tony and Ziva? What were you thinking? How could you leave me?"

Tim grabbed Abby's arms. "Abby, believe me when I say that I'm not trying to be mean, but this isn't about you. It's about Gibbs and saving him. We had no choice."

Abby stared into his eyes, searching them for some sign that this was all a joke, a misunderstanding.

"How is quitting helping Gibbs?" Abby was beside herself.

"We took the blame, Gibbs is in the clear." Tim smiled.

Abby wasn't smiling. "Then what is going to happen to you?"

Tim opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His cell phone buzzed suddenly, breaking the silence. He glanced at it and saw it was from Delilah, her smiling face and long brown hair looking at him. He smiled softly and looked up at Abby. She was really glaring at him now.

"What McGee? What are you smiling about?" She had her hands on her hips. McGee lost his smile and his color, but tried to put her off.

"It was just a funny text from Palmer, Abby. No big deal." Tim hated lying to Abby, but he was hesitant to tell her about Delilah just yet. Sometimes Abby was very supportive, but he had a feeling this would not be one of those times.

**Gibbs' House: Alexandria, Virginia**

Tony walked into the house and started to call out, but heard a muffled sound upstairs. He reached for his weapon and realized he didn't have one. _"Oh, yeah. I'm no longer an NCIS Agent with a license to carry a loaded weapon. Well, we didn't think that part through did we?"_

Tony made his way slowly up the stairs, wincing when one of the treads squeaked. He finally got to the landing and looked around the corner. He was shocked to see Ziva sitting cross-legged on the floor, her hands covering her face.

Forgetting what had happened earlier; he rushed to her side and squatted down. "Ziva? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He placed his hand on her face, trying to get her to look up.

Ziva felt his presence before she heard his words. She stiffened when she realized Tony was in front of her. She angrily pushed him away, making him topple over. She was on her feet in one fluid motion and heading down the stairs.

Tony cursed his aging body and he struggled to get up and follow her. "Ziva! Ziva! Wait, please will you just stop?"

Ziva stopped and turned around. "You want me to stop? Stop what? Killing people? Hurting people?" She spat at him.

Tony winced. He walked up to her and looked at her sadly. "I am sorry." He said. "I…I don't know why I said that. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, and..."

"And yet you still said it. How can I believe anything you say to me, when you think of me only as…?" Ziva turned and hugged herself, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"That's not how I think of you and you know it!" Tony said quietly, trying to diffuse the situation. "Am I unhappy that you took off on your own and Bodnar ended up dead? Hell yes! But what I'm unhappy about…_still_…is that you took off on your own. Again! Once again, you took off…without _me_! Keeping me in the dark, not trusting me." Tony's voice broke at that last admission.

Ziva stood stock still, stunned by his words. "I have always trusted you, Tony."

Tony shook his head. "No, no you haven't. You've been keeping things from me for months." He looked at her with pained eyes. "We're supposed to be partners. I thought we were…best friends."

"We were. We are. I kept those things from you to protect you, not because I didn't trust you." Ziva said quietly.

Tony looked at her, incredulous. "Protect me? From what? Were you protecting McGee when you talked him into helping you track Bodnar?"

"That is different!" Ziva snapped.

"How is that different? Don't you care what happens to McGee?" Tony shot back.

"Of'course I do! It is just not the same as…" Ziva stopped, her eyes widened.

Tony looked wary. "Not the same as what?"

Ziva took a step back. "Nothing. It is nothing, Tony. Forget it." She turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him. "It is _not_ nothing. What are you saying?"

Ziva looked pale as she gazed into his face. "Please Tony. Do not do this. Let it be."

Tony stared back, searching her face, looking for some sign. Sighing, he released her arm. As she turned to leave, he caught her again.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked, suddenly realized that he was nowhere to be seen.

Ziva looked sadly at Tony. "He is gone, Tony. He has left us."

Tony looked stunned, a sinking feeling in his stomach. _"Not again…"_

_**Well, that's the start. I don't think they will add anymore to the resignations other than what we already saw, but I needed some angst for Tony and Ziva, so don't be upset with Tony. I don't think they are automatically going to fall into each other's arms without an impetus. Other than unemployment, that is. Please let me know what you think**_.

_**GG gave a lot of spoilers today, some I like, a lot I didn't. For example, the premiere is a two-parter and Cote is only back for those two episodes. So basically one episode to tie up her story since the premiere part one will focus on Gibbs I am sure. The second episode is when Marina Sirtis guests, so I hate the Mossad presence. This Vignette will not be long.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the very nice response to Part One. Lots of follows, not too many reviews but that's ok. I have to be honest: I have no idea how the radioactive head from the finale has anything to do with Parson's threat to the team (per Morrow to Vance- "It has everything to do with it" if I remember his words correctly); and what Gibbs is doing. I'm not sure if I am going to focus too much on what Gibbs does, and just go to the end when he is shooting. It will depend on whether or not more details are leaked. Also from the spoilers (STOP here is you forgot this was spoilerific and want to remain a virgin), it seems Tony hasn't seen Ziva since the team resigned. My take will not go that direction since I can't believe it will take Tony several months to find Ziva. **

_**Ziva looked pale as she gazed into his face. "Please Tony. Do not do this. Let it be." **_

_**Tony stared back, searching her face, looking for some sign. Sighing, he released her arm. As she turned to leave, he caught her again.**_

"_**Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked, suddenly realized that he was nowhere to be seen.**_

_**Ziva looked sadly at Tony. "He is gone, Tony. He has left us."**_

_**Tony looked stunned, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Not again…"**_

**Vignette One: "Whiskey-Tango-Foxtrot**

**Part Two**

**Department of Defense**

Richard Parsons stared at the men in front of him incredulous. "Is Agent Gibbs so valuable that you would allow this to happen?"

"He's the only man for the job." Tom Morrow answered.

"What job?" He demanded.

"That's need to know. And you don't." Captain Wayne answered.

Richard Parsons slammed his paperwork back into his briefcase. _"We'll see about that!" _He thought to himself.

**Tony's apartment- Two Months Ago**

"Alright, I'm coming." Tony grumbled at the insistent knocking on his door. He opened it up to find a courier. Tony looked at the young man quizzically.

"This is for you sir, if you could just sign here." The courier handed Tony a clipboard to sign and then gave him a pouch.

"Thanks." Tony said. He closed his door and walked slowly to his sofa, fingering the package. He looked it over, looking for some indication of where it came from but it was curiously devoid of any distinguishing marks.

"Well, it doesn't look like a bomb, so I guess it will be ok to open it." Tony carefully slit open the package. Inside there was another slim package and a folded sheet of paper. He frowned and opened the paper.

"_Tony, I want you to go to my house and wait in the basement. Do not open the smaller package until you get there. You will know when. Gibbs"_

Tony re-read the note and fingered the package. He didn't know what Gibbs was up to, but a slight hope flared that maybe he would be there. Tony grabbed his keys and took off.

**Gibbs' Home- Alexandria, Virginia**

Tony pulled up to the house, acutely reminded of his last visit there. He closed his eyes. He and Ziva had left the house together, but had parted ways once they got to their cars. Slowly, things got back to normal, but they didn't talk, not really. Back to normal…

Tony groaned and got out of his car. He walked slowly to the house, looking for some sign that Gibbs was there, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

He made his way inside and down into the basement. He was surprised to see a figure standing in the corner, looking at something. Tony squinted his eyes in the gloom. "Gibbs?"

The figure swung around. "Tony?" Tim came into the light. "What are you doing here?"

Tony nodded at the package in Tim's hand. "Looks like you got the same summons." He held up his package.

Tim's eyes widened. "Well then, that means…"

"Yeah, Ziva." Tony answered quickly. Tim's eyes narrowed at him.

"Did you make things right?"

Tony shrugged and pulled up a saw horse. "Uh, maybe…" Tony considered the past two months. Tony was by no means hurting financially, but he was bored to tears. So he had hung up his shingle as a Private Investigator. Ziva had teased him, saying he only wanted to be like "Magnum, PI". Tony grinned and refused to deny the comparison. "Your red convertible can pretend to be a Ferrari."

Tony had actually got Ziva to help him out on some cases, most of which were following people and taking pictures. At one point, Tony even suggested that she should be partners with him. "Come on! It will be like old times."

Ziva looked at him like he had totally lost it. "First of all Tony, those times are not that…_old_. Second, friends should never mix business with..."

"Pleasure?" Tony smiled wide. "Ziva David: Are you saying you are finding this pleasurable?" Ziva punched his arm.

"You know what I mean. It is not good for friends to go into business together, it can make things…"

"Awkward?" Tony suggested.

Ziva glared at him. "You are really testing my patience, Tony!" So Ziva would not become a card-carrying partner with Tony, but she did end up tagging along and helping on many of his cases. Most of the time, they discussed Gibbs and what he was doing.

It really was just like "old times" as far as work was concerned, except they didn't have to bag and tag or look at any dead bodies. But it wasn't that challenging either. Tony kept hoping he would get a stakeout. He hated stakeouts, but with Ziva there, he thought he could maybe stand it. Maybe then he could get her to talk, to open up.

At first, they just pretended they were still at NCIS, just working really boring cases. It wasn't until about three weeks of working like this that Tony began to realize that Gibbs wasn't calling the shots and his rules didn't apply.

That gave him pause. He struggled to come to terms with his feelings for Ziva. He truly believed her to be his best friend. But he also knew he was attracted to her in a more than friendly way. Circumstances had kept him from acting on his impulses: Gibbs, Ziva herself, and his past experiences.

He had no desire to be hurt as he had been before. He kept his personal and emotional life "safe"; that meant taking no chances, no risks. And after Ziva's comment about their "friendship", he began to doubt she was interested in anything more than what they already had.

So he put his feelings on hold, and accepted the inevitable. He enjoyed listening to McGee's escapades with Delilah and Tim had actually brought her over one evening to meet him. She was a very pretty woman with long, dark brown hair and scary brilliant. She and Tim were two peas in a pod. Just like him and Abby.

Abby. Tony had asked Tim if he had mentioned Delilah to her yet, and Tim looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He had warned him to not lie to Abby, and just tell her, it would be fine. Tim wasn't so sure, and as a result had still not said anything.

Tony didn't share with McGee his times with Ziva. He wanted to savor it as "their" time, even if it was mostly work related.

Tony was pulled from his musing by the sound of footsteps upstairs. "It's about time, Ziva!" Tony called out.

"It's still not time, DiNozzo." Vance answered back.

Tony glanced at Tim. "Director Vance. We weren't expecting you here." Tony hesitated. "Or maybe we should have? I guess Gibbs isn't coming."

Vance turned to face him. "No, DiNozzo, he isn't. But I am here to offer you some assistance, and ask for your help." He pulled up a chair.

"Parsons isn't letting up. I don't know what his motivation is, but it's wearing thin." He looked up the stairs. "Is David coming?"

Tony pulled out his phone and ran upstairs. "Come on, Ziva. Pick up, pick up. Hi, it's me. We're just waiting at Gibbs' for you. And I guess if you haven't gotten your delivery yet, you won't know what in the hell I'm talking about. Call me." Tony sighed and headed back downstairs.

"No answer. She may not even be home to have gotten the package. I don't think we should wait." Tony hated not waiting for her, but he couldn't stand holding on to whatever Gibbs had sent.

"Ok, Gibbs has given us orders, so I guess we better see what he has for us." He looked at McGee, and then Vance. They all nodded, and opened the second package.

Inside was another folded sheet of paper.

"_I know you're probably pissed I left without a word. This is it._ _Couldn't do any better. Vance told me what you did. I don't know if I should be proud of you or head slap you into oblivion. I can't tell you_ _where I am, what I'm doing or when I'll be back. I __can__ tell you that I am going to make damn sure that I will be back. Until then I expect you to remember that no matter what, you're a team, you're my team, and a team sticks together and has each other's six. Make me proud. I know you will. Gibbs._"

Tony felt like he had been gut-punched. He glanced up and saw that Vance was chuckling. Tim looked just as moved.

"So…" Tony began.

"So…I need you three to team up and stop Parsons. Under the radar, of'course." Vance answered.

"Of'course." Tony responded, nudging McGee. Vance nodded.

"Bring David up to speed, I'll be in touch." Vance handed Tim a thumb drive. "You didn't get that from me." He shook their hands and took his leave.

Tony and McGee faced each other. "We don't have a lot of resources, Tony. I don't know what he expects us to do." Tim commented, pacing.

Tony watched him, bemused. "I guess that depends on what is on that drive Vance just gave you. You didn't have 'resources' when you helped Ziva either. Looked how that turned out."

Tim glanced sharply at Tony. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Hey, hey…we're a team, remember? I was just reminding you that you have worked with a lot less before. Get Delilah to help us. But we need to figure out what we want to look for. That drive is where we start."

Tony rubbed his neck. "We already have that stuff we gave Gibbs that he didn't want us to use. Maybe we should look at that again, also."

Tim nodded. "Ok. I'll go home and organize those files and see what the Director just handed us. Uh, Tony: Do you know where Ziva is?"

Tony looked at Tim, wary. "Well, when's the last time you saw her? Or spoke to her?"

Tony suddenly realized it had been over a week. He frowned. "Too long, Tim. I'm heading over to her place. I'll call you after I talk to her."

Tony headed back upstairs, on a mission.

**Washington, DC**

Tony mentally head slapped himself for letting a week go by without talking to Ziva. He had been really busy with this stupid case, a man wanting his wife tailed. Tony hated the work, but it paid the bills and kept his savings intact.

He slowed his car to a stop, about a half a block from Ziva's apartment. He couldn't believe his eyes: Richard Parsons, sitting in a sedan across the street, drinking coffee like he owned the world.

"_What the Hell?"_ Tony hissed to himself. He took a deep breath, and then got out of his car. Parsons hadn't noticed him yet, so he nonchalantly crossed the street and started walking down the side walk and approached Parsons' car. Parsons didn't even see his advance; he was too busy watching the building. Impatiently, Tony rapped his knuckles on the passenger side window.

If Richard Parsons was startled he didn't show it. He casually lowered the window and Tony leaned in. "Having fun?" Tony asked, smiling brightly to show he didn't think this was funny at all.

Parsons raised an eyebrow. "Agent DiNozzo! Or perhaps I should say, _Mr._ DiNozzo since you are no longer gainfully employed by the Federal Government. How is_ that_ working out for you?" Tony refused to take the bait.

"What are you doing here? Have a secret fetish for a certain Israeli femme fatale?"

Parsons chuckled into his coffee. "Oh, no. From what I hear, she only prefers men from her homeland."

Tony blanched at that, but quickly recovered. "You're not going to try to poke the bear again, are you? Didn't work the first time and it certainly won't this time. So I'm going to ask again: What are you doing here?"

Parsons smirked. "It's none of your business, DiNozzo. Now I have a job to do if you don't mind."

"I _do_ mind. And what job is that?" Tony walked around to the driver's side of the car. Parsons got out.

"You don't really think this is going to work, do you? Resigning from NCIS? Trying to save Gibbs? _Nothing_ is going to save Gibbs. You have my word on that."

Tony regarded him silently. "So you think Gibbs is here?" Tony chuckled. "I guess you missed the memo. Gibbs has been recruited. He's in the wind." Tony leaned in. "And from what I've heard, you've been told to cease and desist on this investigation." Tony was no longer laughing.

Parsons eyed Tony carefully, weighing his options. Truth be told, he wasn't getting anything from David, except the annoyance factor. He got back into his car.

"Go have fun with your girlfriend, DiNozzo; while you still can." Parsons gave Tony a crooked smile, and drove off. Tony watched him leave, unnerved by his presence. "_What did he mean, while he still could? He said he wasn't going after Ziva"._

Tony looked up toward her apartment, wondering if she had witnessed what had just transpired, but didn't see her. He entered the building and took the elevator to the second floor. He noticed a taped message on her door, letting her know she had a package pick up. So she wasn't home.

But Tony wasn't a good investigator for nothing. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door. He didn't really expect her to answer, but he still felt disturbed. He knocked louder and put his ear to the door, straining to hear movement inside. Tony sighed, and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly punched in her number and waited.

The ringing of a phone from inside her apartment made his heart pound. "_Why wasn't Ziva answering her phone?" _Tony hesitated for a few seconds and pulled out his lock picks. Taking a quick glance around him, he proceeded to break in to Ziva's apartment.

He stood inside, uncertainty playing on his face. "Ziva?" He called out. He walked into her bedroom, noting the bed was made. He found her phone on her dresser. His eye caught something taped to her mirror.

Tony smiled despite his anxiety. Ziva had taped his Boarding School picture to her mirror. He grimaced at his fourteen year old self. He strode over to her closet and looked inside. He saw her suitcase but noted that some clothes had been taken off of their hangers, quickly and haphazardly.

Tony swore to himself and went into the kitchen to check the refrigerator. There was still food inside. He knew if Ziva left on her own accord, she wouldn't leave food to spoil anywhere in her home.

He sat on her sofa and rubbed his face. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but only two scenarios could be playing out here and he didn't want to contemplate either one of them. Didn't he just complain to Ziva about taking off without saying anything? He jumped to his feet and started pacing. Why would she do that? Did she have some lead about Gibbs, or was she just running for some reason? Tony shook his head in disgust.

He hoped she wasn't running, but it was preferable to the alternative: that someone had taken her from her home against her will. Tony glanced about, looking for signs of a struggle, but saw none. Having come to a decision, he whipped out his phone.

"McGee? We need to talk. No, now. Come over to Ziva's. Ok, see you in a few." Tony ended the call and sat back down. _How in the hell was he going to find her?_

He went back into her bedroom and grabbed her phone. Carefully, he scrolled through her call history to see if any numbers stood out. He was privately pleased that no overseas calls appeared to have been placed, or received for that matter. His eyes widened in surprise when he did see a number he recognized: _Shmeil_.

_**I'm not sure I like how much is coming out about Tony and Ziva. What will be left to see if they spill everything? Then I decided that CBS is afraid and are enticing us to come back. I just remember the big tease with the dance in Berlin and how Tony and Ziva were getting closer, blah, blah, blah and then…pfft! And I'm not sure how to take MW latest comments on the closing scenes: "**_That eight-year 'holding pattern' _will_ be dealt with, but more important than that is what happens next. Where does Tony go after that? And [the answer to that] is the most exciting thing I've heard in a long time." _**Hmmm…from what I've read, MW is **__**not**__** a TIVA fan, so if he finds it exciting, I doubt I will. But maybe I'm wrong, sure hope so.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**McGee? We need to talk. No, now. Come over to Ziva's. Ok, see you in a few." Tony ended the call and sat back down. How in the hell was he going to find her?**_

_**He went back into her bedroom and grabbed her phone. Carefully, he scrolled through her call history to see if any numbers stood out. He was privately pleased that no overseas calls appeared to have been placed, or received for that matter. His eyes widened in surprise when he did see a number he recognized: Shmeil.**_

**Vignette One: "Whiskey-Tango-Foxtrot**

**Part THREE**

**Ziva's Apartment- Washington, DC**

Tony studied the cell phone, as if willing it to tell him where Ziva was. Taking a deep breath, he hit the call button and waited as Shmeil's number cycled through. He steadied his nerves, not wanting to alarm the aged man, but his anxiety level was rising.

He didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed that the call went directly to voicemail. He decided to not leave a message: Shmeil would see Ziva's number on his call list and hopefully call back.

He considered his options as he waited for McGee to arrive. He had to find Ziva, that was a given. He looked at the phone again. Maybe they could get Abby to do her magic to see if there are any messages or other clues that might tell them where Ziva may have vanished to.

The knock on the front door broke him out of his reverie and he got up to let Tim inside. "What's up, Tony? You sounded kind of agitated on the phone."

Tony pulled him in and shut the door. "Agitated doesn't even begin to describe it, McGee. Ziva's gone missing."

Tim looked stunned and whipped his head around as if Ziva would suddenly materialize. "Other than her not being here right now, what exactly are you basing this on, Tony?"

"You always ask the good questions, McGee." Tony acknowledged. He held up her cell phone and passed it to him. "We need to see if we can get Abby to work on this thing. I know she made several calls to Shmeil, but I can't tell if she actually spoke to him or not. No overseas calls from what I can see." Tony left unsaid how happy that made him. He wanted her to have no contact with anyone in Israel. Maybe it was selfish and unrealistic of him, but well, there it is.

"Shmeil? As in the Shmeil Pinkhas that Parsons' was questioning Ducky about?" Tim frowned. He didn't think it was a good idea for Ziva to be contacting a known foreign operative given her tenuous state at the moment.

Tony understood what Tim was thinking, and privately he agreed. "One in the same. They have a long history, McGee. It could be she wanted to hear from him what his involvement was back in the day. She was certainly caught off guard by Ducky's revelation."

Tim chewed his lip and considered Tony's explanation. "Ok, so do you think she just took off?" Tony looked grim.

"I never thought I'd say this, Tim, but that's what I'm hoping. What concerns me is that she left her cell, didn't take much with her, and her refrigerator is still stocked."

Tim sat down on the sofa and waited for Tony to sit as well. "Maybe she's just going somewhere overnight, or a few days and she forgot her phone. It's happened to me before. Besides Tony: you don't empty your fridge for a trip only lasting a few days."

"True, but what about her cell? Sorry, but Ziva would never leave it by mistake. She'd no sooner leave that than…" Tony jumped to his feet and ran to her bedroom, Tim close on his heels.

"What, Tony? What is it?"

Tony was down on the floor by her bed, reaching up underneath. Swearing to himself, he pulled out a wrapped parcel that had been concealed.

"What's that?" Tim asked in surprise.

Tony sighed and slowly unwrapped the bulky package. Inside were several well-honed, high quality knives. He held one up, its blade catching the light. "Her weapon of choice. I don't think Ziva took off, I think she was taken."

Tony sat on the floor, his head down. "There's more: I found Parsons outside watching her apartment. He was his usual arrogant self."

"You confronted him?" Tim wasn't sure what alarmed him more: Parsons spying on Ziva or Tony calling him on it.

"Of'course I did! You don't think I was going to let that prick…" Tony stopped, taking a deep breath.

Tim squatted down next to him. "We'll find Ziva, Tony. And we're going to take care of Parsons too." Tony looked at McGee, wishing he had the same confidence.

**NCIS**

Tony and McGee followed Vance as they made their way down to Abby's lab. Having come to a decision, Tony had called Vance to fill him in about the missing Ziva and what Parsons had been up to. Vance was properly concerned and asked them to come down and bring whatever items they felt should be processed.

Tony handed over Ziva's cell phone as soon as Abby got her share of hugs. She was very worried for Ziva, and Tony was bothering her as well. He was reminding her of the time when the three of them tried to track Ziva down after she had stayed in Israel. There was a dread, a sense of doom in his demeanor. Abby didn't like that one bit.

"I'm sure she's fine." Abby announced; more to make them feel better than to convince herself. "It's going to take me a while to go through this little baby. What else do you have?"

Tony shrugged. "That's it. She left her knives, some clothes are missing, and her fridge is still stocked." Abby listened quietly as Tony recited in a monotone.

"Is her car gone?" She asked.

Tony nodded mutely. He had felt encouraged when he realized the Camaro was also on the missing in action list, but he also knew that she could have been forced to drive.

"McGee, do you still have that GPS tracking software? We can try to hack into her car's system and see where she is; or at least where's she's been." Abby suggested. Tim's eyes lit up.

"It was on my computer upstairs, but I don't have access to it anymore." Tim responded.

"I do." Vance cut in. "With me, McGee." He took the younger man, and they headed back upstairs to the bullpen.

Tim felt a pang of regret when he stepped into the Bullpen. The other Agents and Analysts looked up in curiosity as he strode in with Vance to his old desk, but quickly bent back to their own work when Vance glanced around and glared.

Vance signed on into their system, and then let McGee take his seat. Tim quickly started typing in commands, loading the parameters to locate Ziva's car. He looked up at Vance. "While that's running, I'm going to log in to the city's traffic cam system. Maybe we'll catch a shot of Ziva."

Vance nodded. "That's good, McGee. We can see if she's alone or not." Tim tightened his lips as he considered that. Like Tony, he fervently hoped that Ziva had left of her own accord, but then that would mean…

McGee knew Tony was very upset, but he was surprised at the degree it seemed to be affecting him. He thought back to four years ago when he, Tony and Abby were conducting their own investigation into the whereabouts of Ziva. She had gone off the grid, and they were naturally concerned.

Once Gibbs informed them that she was dead, Tony had withdrawn into himself. It was only after he finally confronted Gibbs and they decided to go after Saleem Ulman did he get some of the light back in his eyes.

McGee tried to forget most of what happened to him in that camp, but the memory of when Ziva was brought in would be permanently imprinted on his brain. And he clearly remembered Tony's response to Ziva's repeated request to tell her why he, Tony, was there.

"_Couldn't live without you, I guess."_ Tim never thought too much about that answer, even knowing Tony was pumped full of truth serum. He certainly didn't take it literally: Tony would never consider taking his own life, he was sure of that. But in retrospect, he could see that in a way, he had stopped living after he thought Ziva was dead. At least the life he had lived prior to that moment.

A lot of things had happened in those four years, including both of them being involved with other people. But Tim could tell this past year had brought changes to their relationship. He didn't believe they were involved _romantically_, but he wasn't positive. He didn't really pay attention to that sort of thing, and would only notice if somehow it affected him.

But Tony was clearly acting more disturbed than Tim would have thought. He hoped for Tony's sake that if Ziva _did_ leave on her own, it was for a very good reason, and not one that involved him.

Tim pulled up multiple camera shots in the vicinity of Ziva's apartment, starting from the day before. Since they had no idea when she "left", he couldn't narrow his search. The Red Camaro caught his eye. "There she is! It looks like she's heading back to her place." The time stamp was yesterday, four p.m.

"That's good, now we can narrow the time frame of our search." Vance looked at the plasma. They viewed multiple shots as the time advanced.

"Wait a minute, is that…?" Tim used the remote to freeze the picture.

"Son of a bitch!" Vance growled as they saw Richard Parsons at a stop light three blocks from Ziva's apartment. "DiNozzo said he was outside when he arrived at David's home. From the time, it looks like he had been there for four hours."

"Director, I hate to suggest this, but do you think Parsons could be behind this? I mean, he clearly thinks Ziva is hiding something." McGee's face paled as he considered what he was suggesting.

Vance stared at McGee. "Do I think Parsons himself abducted David? No. But I have no trouble thinking he may be involved. He's not one to get his hands dirty." Vance glared back at the plasma.

Tim nodded and continued searching. "Red Camaro! She's at Wisconsin and M Street. Time is…one p.m." Tim searched through the other cams. "I'm going to have to access Virginia and Maryland. It looks like she was heading out of the city."

"McGee, can you zoom in on that shot? Maybe we can see if she has someone with her or not." Tim went back to his desk and typed in several keystrokes. The picture zoomed in. Tim stood back up and went to the plasma.

Ziva was clearly alone, and if her facial expression was any indication, she was upset, and…Tim wasn't sure what he was seeing on her face, but it made his heart stop. Ziva David was clearly running,

**Abby's Lab**

Tony paced as Abby went to work on the cell phone. She would glance at him periodically, distracted by his agitation.

"Tony, please! Sit down or something, you're making me nervous!" She exclaimed.

Tony stopped in his tracks. "Sorry." He murmured. He pulled up a chair and sat down, his eyes boring into the monitor.

Abby wasn't sure if that was any better, but at least he was relatively still. Abby turned the volume up on her music, a mash-up of 70's songs.

Tony listened vaguely to the music, knowing most of the songs. He wondered why Abby wasn't listening to her usual genre, but he figured he should be grateful. Suddenly a song came on that made his heart skip a beat: Ian Hunter's "All of the Good Ones are Taken".

The song was about the one that got away, or in this case, "taken" by another guy. Tony was taken aback by his emotional response to this song. True, he feared that Ziva had been taken against her will, but it had nothing to do with relationships. Did it?

Abby noticed his changed expression and turned down the music. "Are you ok, Tony? You seem really…upset."

Tony looked at her, startled. He didn't want any probing questions that he wasn't willing to answer. "No, that song just brought back a bad memory." He lied.

Abby nodded knowingly and patted his arm. She started pulling up the photos from Ziva's phone. She felt uncomfortable, like she was invading her friend's privacy.

She smiled at some of the pictures of the team, chuckling at one of her and McGee doing their thing at the computer together. She marveled at how in sync they were. She didn't have the advantage of seeing them as others did, and she was suddenly sad that the reality did not mirror the perception.

There were several pictures of Tony, clearly taken outside of work. Abby quickly scrolled through those, not wanting to intrude. "Tony!"

Tony looked up at the monitor. Onscreen has a picture of Richard Parsons in his car, clearly watching her building.

Ziva had seen him and knew she was being watched. Could she have left her phone as a clue? If that was the case, then that meant…

"Tony, Abby! We found Ziva on the traffic cams. She's alone and heading north on 95." Tim came rushing through the door.

Tony looked at Tim. "She knew Parsons was watching her, McGee."

Tim stopped and stared at the picture on the monitor. "Why would that make her run? I'm surprised she didn't confront him, like you did."

"Maybe she did. Maybe he said something to her that made her feel threatened..." Abby suggested.

"Then she should have called me!" Tony snapped. His fear and anxiety that Ziva had been taken against her will was replaced by anger that she had once again taken off without a word.

Tim and Abby looked at each other, unsure how to respond to Tony's outburst.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked as Tony suddenly got up and prepared to leave the lab.

"I'm going to find Ziva." He said, and turned away.

**New York**

Ziva knocked on the door, nervous and worried. "Shmeil, it is Ziva." She called out. She could hear his shuffling footsteps coming closer.

She held her breath when he opened the door. He did not look happy to see her. "You should not have come, Ziva. It is not safe for you."

"Why? What have you not told me?" Ziva murmured. Her shock at Shmeil being an intelligence operative in the 70's had coalesced into a full-scale panic.

Shmeil looked sadly at her. "Ziva, do not ask me to explain myself. It is best that you not know."

Ziva sat down on his sofa. "All of these years? You have been lying to me?"

Shmeil looked bothered. "I prefer to think that I was not completely open about my life. Certainly there are things in your life you have not shared with me?"

Ziva jerked her head up at that. "I am being accused of being a spy. Because of my association with you."

"Then why are you're here? You are adding fuel to the proverbial fire, Ziva. Do not encourage their suspicions. You and I both know that you are not a spy. And I am sure your government knows it as well. They are searching for other answers. Do not aid them in their quest."

Ziva frowned. "Answers to what? Do you know something?"

Shmeil brought her to her feet and walked her to the door. "Things are not as they seem, Ziva. I can say no more. But you must leave here, do not be seen with me. It is for the best." He kissed her cheek and closed his door.

Ziva stared at the door for several moments, not sure what had just transpired. All she knew was that her dear old friend was no longer available to her.

Now what was she supposed to do? Richard Parsons was not letting up in his pursuit. She had been shocked when she saw him outside her apartment. Her first impulse had been to go pull him out of his car and wipe that smirk off of his face.

But common sense prevailed: a tendency toward violence was what got her in this predicament in the first place, was it not? Therefore, a confrontation would only prove his point.

No, she needed to gather information and the first person she thought of was Shmeil. Parson knew about him, therefore he was important to his case. If she could only hear the truth from Shmeil, that Parsons was wrong and…

Ziva choked back a sob. But he wasn't wrong. Her Shmeil was as much an enigma to her as her father was. Dropping her hands in defeat, she headed back to her car.

She didn't know where she was going, but knew it would not be back to her apartment. She started to reach for her phone to call Tony, then remembered she didn't have it.

Tony. Sooner or later, he would figure out she was gone. She knew he would be upset, and she worried about that. But what was done was done. She turned the ignition and sat while it idled.

She really needed to be by herself and think about things. These past months had taken its toll on her, both mentally and physically. Just as she would think life was settling back down to some sense of normalcy, something else would rear its ugly head.

Coming to a decision, she put the car in drive and headed out of the city.

_**Thanks as always for the great reviews, faves and follows. The song is from a Tweet from MW:**_ _**Michael Weatherly**__** M_Weatherly**__**18 Jul**_

_**Inside DiNozzo's brain... Ian Hunter - All of the Good Ones Are Taken **__** dAl4Jv via MTV;**_

_**I don't expect too many more spoilers in the way of Ziva and Tony, but other things may start to come out. For example, what happened to Ozzy, the new tech person that was supposed to show up in the first episode? I think he may have been shelved or pushed to a later episode, since no casting news has come forward. But we know who is playing McGee's girlfriend and apparently she is in the premiere. I also have a feeling that Part One will be Ziva-light, since she is "in the ether". So Cote may only being given one episode to really close out Ziva. The two episodes have been filmed so she has left the show, very sad.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**She didn't know where she was going, but knew it would not be back to her apartment. She started to reach for her phone to call Tony, then remembered she didn't have it.**_

_**Tony. Sooner or later, he would figure out she was gone. She knew he would be upset, and she worried about that. But what was done was done. She turned the ignition and sat while it idled.**_

_**She really needed to be by herself and think about things. These past months had taken its toll on her, both mentally and physically. Just as she would think life was settling back down to some sense of normalcy, something else would rear its ugly head.**_

_**Coming to a decision, she put the car in drive and headed out of the city.**_

**Vignette One: "Whiskey-Tango-Foxtrot**

**Part Four**

**NCIS**

McGee called out. "Tony wait! Listen to what we've found before you take off."

Tony listened carefully as McGee gave him the details of what he had found. "I was also able to get into her navigation system. She's in New York at the moment, on the Upper East Side." He looked at Tony expectantly.

"She's gone to see Shmeil." Tony considered his options. He could fly up there and hope to catch her, or wait to see where she goes after seeing the old man.

"I don't want you to sit and watch, waiting for her car to move, McGee. Is there any possible way we can get an alert or something?" Tony was hopeful, but the shaking heads of McGee and Abby brought it crashing down.

Tony looked at his own phone. "Maybe Shmeil will answer my call." He said to no one in particular.

"Hey, at least we know she's safe, right?" Abby, ever the optimist; spoke up.

"Uh…" Abby looked like she was about to kick herself.

"What?" McGee and Tony looked at her, surprised at her outburst.

"Her laptop! Was it at the apartment? I can't believe I forgot about it." The looks on the other's faces told her that they had also.

"I can send her an encrypted email. Hopefully, then she will answer it and maybe tell us what's going on." Abby swung her pigtails back and force as she looked from Tony to McGee.

Tony tried to not get too excited because, well…he knew Ziva. But he believed that she would trust the email. The issue was whether or not she felt like answering.

Abby started typing at high speed. "I'm not going to badger her or anything, just let her know that _we_ know she has gone missing; that we're worried and we really need her to get in touch with us."

Tony nodded. "Tell her we heard from Gibbs, which we did. That may get a response out of her. No…don't say I'm going crazy…Abby!" Tony reached over to erase what Abby had written. She just smirked at him.

Tony looked at her, thinking he now really wasn't sure that this was a good idea. "How long should we wait?" He didn't like sitting on his hands when he could be doing something productive.

"Sent!" Abby hit the button, but not before she surreptitiously added that Tony was having a hard time about her leaving without saying anything.

"I'm going to call Shmeil. If she's there, maybe he will let me talk to her." Tony announced suddenly.

Abby frowned. "Why wouldn't he let you talk to Ziva?" She looked at McGee, who was also not sure where Tony was going with this.

"She may not want to talk to anyone. If she told him that, he won't put her on." Tony mumbled.

"But why…?" McGee shushed Abby before she could get the next question out.

Tony waited as the phone rang. _"Two, three…"_ "Shmeil Pinkhas, at your service." The chipper voice came on the line. Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Pinkhas, it's Tony DiNozzo. I was wondering…"

"Tony! I told you to call me Shmeil. Please, we are old friends now are we not? I was wondering when you would call." Shmeil spoke softly on the other end.

Tony expelled his breath. "So Ziva is there with you?" His voice was on the verge of begging.

"_Was_, Tony. _Was_. She left about an hour ago. I am afraid I could not give her the answers she was seeking. Nor can I give them to you."

Tony was silent, thinking about what Shmeil had just said. So Ziva _did_ go see him to ask about his life as a foreign operative, to find out if it was true. The fact that he wouldn't tell her basically answered her question, from Tony's point of view.

Ziva must be heartbroken, he thought bitterly. Tony cleared his throat. "Do you know where she went?"

Shmeil shook his head sadly. "No, Tony. I do not. But you need to find her and take care of her. This is all too much for her, what that man is doing. There are others standing by, ready to swoop in when she is the most vulnerable. You must not let this happen."

Tony frowned, concern and confusion etched on his face. "What do you mean? Who's coming after her?" Abby gasped and covered her mouth at Tony's words. Tim unconsciously put his arm around her for comfort.

"Those she has left behind, Tony. Those she has left behind. I have already said too much. It is not safe for you either, to be talking to me. Please do not call me again. That is, until this is over and my Ziva is safe and happy." Shmeil hung up.

Tony closed his phone, not sure what had just transpired. He looked at McGee and Abby. "I need to find Ziva." His voice was husky.

**New York**

Ziva sat in her car, silently berating her impulsiveness in buying a bright red convertible. Such a car was an easy target: she should have considered that at the time, but she was not thinking of herself in that manner. Wasn't that why she left Mossad and Israel? To have a normal life and the freedom to come and go as she pleased without fear for her safety? Sadly, she realized that not all threats were physical.

She sighed as she thought about Tony. She had enjoyed helping him with his "little" cases he had since he got a P.I. license. For a while, they could forget that they had given up their jobs and the team was split up and Gibbs was…wherever Gibbs was.

Ziva frowned. She had been thinking more about Gibbs lately. She felt that something was on the horizon, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was ready to call Vance to see if he had heard something when she discovered Parsons outside her home. All other considerations went out the window at that point. Suddenly, her laptop dinged.

Ziva hesitated checking the email; she didn't want to be distracted right now, but it could be important.

Reluctantly, she opened up her computer. She actually had two emails waiting for her: one from NCIS, and one from Orli Elbaz. Ziva grimaced.

Orli had been sending her emails ever since she had turned in her badge to Vance. She had ignored them, angry that she was being badgered by this woman; and angry that she even knew what Ziva had done. She could not believe that Vance would tell her what had transpired, but somehow she had found out.

She looked at the one from NCIS. She figured it had to be from Vance or Abby. Sighing, she opened it up. Following the instructions, she typed in the encryption key and the attachment opened up.

Her lips twitched a bit at Abby's text, especially about Tony. Ziva felt bad that they already realized that she had taken off. Her eyes widened at the mention of Gibbs. Was he back?

Her hands shook as she carefully answered the email. "Abby, I am fine. I will be in touch soon. Do not look for me. Tell Tony not to worry. Ziva." She hit "send" and hoped that would buy her some time before Tony decided he needed to go find her.

She didn't want to say too much, and she knew that if they had discovered she was missing, then they had her cell phone and had looked through it. They would have seen the picture she took of Parsons.

She really was "fine"; well, that was a relative term, but she was not presently in any danger. But now that she had left D.C., she felt no hurry to return.

She had been going non-stop since January, with little to no down-time. The past two months had been the most relaxing she'd had in years, but there was still tension because of Gibbs and the mystery behind his disappearance. Maybe she just needed to get away…

"_Well, you are 'away' right now."_ She thought to herself. Ziva had felt lost ever since her father had been murdered. Although they had not been close for years, she felt as if a part of her had been ripped away. She needed to heal, to come to terms with herself, to make some decisions about her life. Parsons had made that almost impossible.

Coming to a sudden decision, Ziva pulled away from the curb and headed downtown.

**NCIS**

They didn't really expect to hear back from Ziva any time soon, so they were shocked when she immediately sent a reply. Tony read it silently, absently scratching the beard he had grown while away from the job.

"She's 'fine', huh? Where have I heard that before?" Tony was not appeased by this response, but Abby touched his arm.

"Tony, Ziva is not in danger; that we can tell. She has responded to us and asked us not to worry. I hate to say this, but I think we need to respect her wishes. You don't know what is going on in her mind right now, Tony. Maybe she just needs to get away and decompress." Abby looked at McGee to include him in her remarks.

"I don't accept that, Abby." Tony blurted out. "She left us her cell phone with Parsons' picture, showing him spying on her. Shmeil himself said she was not safe, that there were others ready to go after her. She must feel threatened and…"

"And I think Ziva can take care of herself, Tony. I don't think she feels threatened _physically_ by Parsons. Maybe angry…Abby could be right. And regarding what Mr. Pinkhas said, I would think he is referring to Mossad. They must know she has resigned from NCIS. She can handle them. Give her some space, Tony." McGee commented quietly.

Tony stared at his former colleagues. _"Just let it go? Let her go?"_ Tony couldn't even begin to comprehend a period of more than two weeks without seeing Ziva. Since the disastrous time she'd stayed in Israel, they had never been apart for longer than that.

But Tony reluctantly agreed. They had no cause to monitor her activity since she said she was ok. Otherwise, they would be no better than Richard Parsons. Or whoever else was interested in her at the moment. Tony's shoulders sagged. This was not going according to plan.

"Tony, let's work on what Vance gave us, ok? If we don't hear from Ziva in a week, we can send her another email. How's that?" McGee could see the inner struggle Tony was experiencing. He felt giving him a job to do might distract him, at least for a little while.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Ok. Call Delilah and have her meet us at your place. We can look at the thumb drive Vance gave you."

The room was eerily quiet. Tony wondered what had just happened when Abby spoke up. "Who's Delilah?"

Tony looked at McGee, who was looking everywhere but at Abby. Tony swore under his breath. He had _told _McGee to tell Abby about Delilah. _Well, it's out now…_

"I'll leave you two." Tony said absently as he exited the lab. McGee's eyes followed him out, and then reluctantly came back to Abby's face.

**New York**

In eight days, Ziva had seen six Broadway shows, two ballets and had attended a concert in Central Park. She went to wherever there was a ticket available, to immerse herself in music, in dance, in the spoken word. She chuckled to herself as she sat through a performance one afternoon, comparing herself to Tony and his movies. It was _all_ a form of escapism, just a different genre.

That brought her thoughts back to Tony again. She was not really surprised that she missed him, but she was surprised at the ache she felt: an emptiness that was unique and foreign to her.

She checked her watch. She had chosen this performance to be her last, and then she would leave New York. Ducking in from the rain, she entered the Metropolitan Opera House, and made her way to her seat in the balcony.

As the music began, she felt the tears begin to cloud her vision. She grieved still for Tali, but inexplicably, her tears were for Tony: for his thoughtfulness in making her that CD for her to listen to when she had not been able to go to the opera for Tali's birthday.

Had she thanked him, _really_ thanked him? Ziva shook her head to clear her thoughts and focus on the stage. But she realized that she needed to make some serious decisions before too long.

**Washington, DC- Tony's apartment**

**One month later**

Tony had been true to his word. He had not bugged Abby to get a satellite fix on Ziva or to track her car, or any of the other legal methods of finding a missing person that were now not available to him.

He tossed the paperwork aside, tired of reading the same paragraph over and over again. From what he and McGee had been able to decipher, there appeared to be a leak in the State Department pertaining to something threatening National Security. What that "something" was could not be determined, but the tenor of the language made the hair on the back of Tony's neck stand on end.

Something bad was going down, and he knew deep down that this is what Gibbs had been sent to fix. He was extremely worried now that Gibbs might not make it back. He had every faith in his abilities, but the unknown quotient kept rearing its ugly head.

Delilah had been an enormous help, and Tony doubted they would have figured out as much as they had without her assistance. He worried about her too: how could she be accessing these top secret files without someone taking notice?

McGee had finally told Abby about Delilah. He told Tony that she was fine with it, but Tony wondered if that was true. Abby and McGee had such a co-dependent relationship, he doubted Abby would be "fine" with any girl McGee ended up with. But that was the least of his problems.

After their initial email, he had only heard once from Ziva again. McGee had said to give it a week. A week had turned into two, and Tony was getting desperate. He had left multiple phone messages and had also sent emails to her. He tried to sound normal, as if she was just around the corner.

He talked about his day and the latest with McGee and Abby. He also told her that they were working on something Vance gave them and could really use her help, but he made no demands. Finally, after three weeks, Ziva replied to one of his emails.

Her note was light and offered no explanation as to what she was doing or why. But at least he knew she was still alive. That was something wasn't it?

They had now been apart as a team and from Gibbs for three months, and Tony was about done. He missed Ziva desperately and not just as a work partner. He missed seeing her every day, listening to her butcher the English language when she felt like it; watching her run her fingers through her wild curls…

Tony sat up at that. "Ok, DiNozzo. That's it. It's time to come clean and go find her." He stood up, but sat back down. He needed to make a plan, and make it a good one. He picked up his cell phone and called Abby.

"Hey Abby, it's Tony. Look, I know you said to just be patient and give Ziva her space, but I can't do this anymore. I need to find her, and need you to help me. Please tell me you'll help me." Tony voice was tinged with anxiety, and the silence on the other end made his stress level go up.

He could hear Abby sigh into the phone. "I know what I said to you, but I've been monitoring Ziva since, well since we were last together here." Tony was astonished to hear this admission from her. Abby was very conscious of invading another person's privacy; well as long as they weren't a resident in their morgue.

"And?" Tony held his breath.

"And…Ziva has gone through toll booths on the New Jersey turnpike. She's heading south."

"South?" Tony didn't want to jump to conclusions; he wanted Abby to confirm.

"She's heading back…our way." Abby held her breath; certain Tony was going to yell at her.

"When?" He voice was strained.

Abby closed her eyes, knowing Tony was going to be upset with her. "Four days ago."

"What? And you didn't tell me?" Tony jumped up and grabbed his car keys, ready to head over to Ziva's apartment.

"Tony, Tony! I know what you're doing. She's not there, I've already been by." Abby looked and sounded like she had just lost her best friend.

Tony tried to not be angry with Abby, but she had withheld vital information about Ziva. "Then where _is_ she?" He kept his voice even.

Abby knew Tony was trying to control his temper. "The last I have is she used the Dulles Toll Road two days ago."

Tony face cracked into a wide smile. He knew exactly where she was.

_**Well, the news is out again: Ziva will not die. While that makes me happy, I have to admit I'd rather have her die and Tony in mourning, than declaring their love for one another and she takes off to Israel or some Ashram somewhere and breaks his heart. Cote has also broken her silence but was vague, only saying it was a very difficult decision that wasn't taken lightly. This new person that has being promoted as pivotal- Sarah Porter: I choose to think of her as being part of the Gibbs storyline about his dealings over the summer; otherwise she has no business being in episode two. Perhaps she will be the catalyst for the most dangerous adversary the team has ever encountered that was leaked about a week ago. Or for fun, the final ex-wife that we have yet to meet…As I said before, I am not going to go into detail about what Gibbs has been up to. Have no clue, don't want to try, and I suck at procedurals. Thanks again for the great reviews, faves and follows. Keep 'em coming!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Tony, Tony! I know what you're doing. She's not there, I've already been by." Abby looked and sounded like she had just lost her best friend.**_

_**Tony tried to not be angry with Abby, but she had withheld vital information about Ziva. "Then where is she?" He kept his voice even.**_

_**Abby knew Tony was trying to control his temper. "The last I have is she used the Dulles Toll Road two days ago."**_

_**Tony face cracked into a wide smile. He knew exactly where she was.**_

**Vignette One: "Whiskey-Tango-Foxtrot"**

**Part Five**

Ziva opened the door to the cabin, wrinkling her nose at the musty smell. She propped the door open to air it out and looked around. She smiled. It was rustic, it was simple, it was easy: just what she needed right now.

She dropped her duffle bag and noticed the swirl of dust. Tsk-tsking to herself, she went in search of a broom. What started out as a simple floor sweeping soon developed into a full-blown house cleaning.

Ziva found cleaning to be therapeutic. Her home was meticulous, and she paid attention to details. The single room structure didn't offer much, but she found her mind would shut off the minute she lifted a cleaning cloth, or pushed a vacuum. Well, no electricity here, she mused. But a mop and rags would do the trick.

After four days, the cabin was unrecognizable from its previous incarnation. Gibbs had used stumps for chairs and a single cot with an old Marine-issue blanket for his rack. Ziva felt uncomfortable sleeping in Gibbs' bed, so she went out and got some thick sleeping bags, several large pillows and a rocker.

She missed not having music, but she didn't want to call too much attention to herself. Somehow, Gibbs had managed to drill for a well and she was pleased to see that Gibbs had rigged up a hand-pumped shower at the side of the cabin, even if the water was not heated. Pump water didn't taste very good, but by boiling it over the fire she could use it for washing the dishes and her undergarments. No electricity also meant there was no refrigerator, so Ziva bought non-perishable items for food; fresh fruit, raw vegetables, pita bread and peanut butter.

Unfortunately, there was also no "facilities". Ziva was certainly used to roughing it: her time in the IDF effectively eliminated her modesty, and many of her Mossad missions presented far worse conditions.

But it had been a long time since she had to resort to such methods of relieving herself. After scoping out the property, she found Gibbs had built a makeshift latrine, but it was little more than a covered hole in the ground. The lack of privacy, even though she was basically "alone" made her uncomfortable.

She tried to build a screen with fallen branches, but she was unable to get it to stay up. She finally caved in and went to Lowes and bought several sheets of lattice, wire and a shovel.

She dug her own trench, not wanting to disturb Gibbs' handiwork. By attaching the lattice together with wire, she was able to create a three-walled "room". The final piece of lattice could be moved to create a door.

Dirty and disheveled, she stood back to admire her finished project. She laughed at herself. "How proud you are that you built a bathroom." She shook her head in wry amusement.

At night, she lit a fire and lay on her pile of pillows, watching the flames. This was when her mind would not shut off, making her think too hard. She didn't want to think, but the images came unbidden and many brought her great sadness: searching in vain for her father among the parents sitting in the audience at her ballet recital, seeing her mother cry herself to sleep so many nights. Ziva willed herself to think of happier moments, but they were so deeply hidden she struggled to cull them from the recesses of her memory.

She thought of Ari, the big brother she had idolized and followed around like a puppy. The man she knew and killed bore no resemblance to the boy she had loved. Love. Ziva felt herself smile as she thought about her first "love" Sheldon, even if she did beat him up. That made her chuckle, and she felt better, but deep down, she knew that she could not delay the inevitable.

At some point, she would need to go back, and face everyone. She felt guilty for leaving…_again_. She hoped that they would all understand that she really needed to do this. Well, at least she hoped that _Tony_ would understand. In many ways, she was better than she had been in a long time, but there were still some issues that needed to be dealt with.

She turned on her side and stared into the fire. As sleep finally took its hold, she thought of Tony and what he would say to her when she finally went back.

**McGee's Apartment**

Delilah frowned as she looked through the files she had been able to download. "There is something here, Tim. I keep seeing a reference to 'The Priest of Persia' and 'Goliath'. There are also references to 'Prodigal Son', 'Heiress', 'Preacher', 'the package' and 'Ezekiel'. What do you think all of that means?"

Tim frowned. "Well, it could be that an Heiress has ordered a Persian rug and it will be delivered as a…big package." He looked at Delilah with big eyes. She glared at him, and then burst out laughing.

"Very literal, Tim. Somehow, I don't think that's what it means. It has to be code. But for what, or rather _who_, since most of them clearly refer to individuals. Or at least I think so." She frowned as she re-read the words.

"_Iran_ was once known as Persia." McGee looked up.

"Well then, going with that line of thought, 'Priest' could be another name for…" Delilah got a far-away look in her eyes as she thought.

"It could be a synonym. Another name for priest…preacher, minister…Minister! Minister of Iran. Oh my God, De. I think this may be a reference to Arash Kazmi, the Iranian Defense Minister that was killed here when Eli David…" They both looked down at the text.

"Goliath. As in 'David and Goliath'? What have we found?" They looked at each other warily.

McGee took a sip of his coffee to gather his thoughts. "If we're reading this correctly, the 'Prodigal Son' must mean Ilan Bodnar and 'Heiress' would then have to be Ziva. I don't like Ziva being discussed in a top-secret memorandum, Delilah." Tim frowned.

She leaned against him to give him comfort. "Maybe they are only being mentioned because of their relationship to Director David."

Delilah straightened back up and began to type rapidly; organizing the emails she had obtained by hacking into the secure server at Homeland Security. The mysterious emails did not appear to link with any known individual, all having been sent to the mysterious "Preacher".

"Look at this." She pointed to the monitor. "These are all from October to December. After January 8th, there are dozens of them, and then they kind of trickle off. Until…" Delilah peered closely at the screen. "Until April, then they start up again."

Tim frowned. "January 8th? That's when Ziva's father was killed."

Delilah nodded her head. "Well, it would make sense for them to lay low for a while after that."

"But Ilan Bodnar orchestrated the hit on the Director. Not us." McGee argued, meaning the United States.

Delilah drummed her fingers on the table. "Could Bodnar be this mysterious person? No, that wouldn't make sense. He's dead right? The emails are still being posted as we speak. Hmmm…"

McGee sat up straight. "But it would make sense if this is about the hit on Kazmi. Taking advantage of one murder to commit another. Could we have done that? Ziva had said that Bodnar denied killing him or having him killed."

Delilah sat back and looked at Tim. "We have stumbled onto something here, Tim. And it scares me. This has espionage written all over it. And if it's an employee at the Department of Defense, then we're talking treason."

Tim stared at the emails, willing them to give up their elusive owner. Frowning he moved the cursor to an odd symbol at the bottom right of one of the page.

"What is it?" Delilah looked over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure, could be a stray keystroke but if it's not; then it shouldn't be there." He clicked his mouse and suddenly a stream of encrypted data began flowing across the screen.

"Jackpot!" Delilah grabbed his arm in excitement. Tim tried to contain his own excitement, but his heart was beating so fast he thought it might go out of his chest. "Dammit!" Quickly he inserted a thumb drive and began downloading the new data.

"What are we looking at here? Delilah asked.

McGee peered at the symbols flying past. "I'm not sure, but the character patterns remind me of bank routing numbers. If we could only find out who this 'Preacher' person is…"

Delilah got up and paced. It was a habit of hers when she was about to make a breakthrough. Tim loved watching her mind work, and seeing her get excited as new revelations made their way into her impressive store of knowledge. "Well if 'Priest' is really a synonym for the Minister of Defense, then who is 'Preacher'? Using the same logic…"

Taking turns, they recited again the other names associated with clergy: "Reverend, Padre, Father, Vicar, Abbot, Chaplain, Cleric, Deacon, Pastor…Oh my God!" McGee face paled.

He looked at Delilah, his eyes wide and grabbed her hand. "I think I need to go see Director Vance, NOW!" Delilah was stunned.

"What is it? Do you know who 'Preacher' is?" She tried to help him pack up the results of their investigation, as Tim rushed around dropping things.

"Come on, let's go." McGee didn't want to reveal his suspicion. Vance would know what to do. He hoped.

**Tony's Apartment**

After leaving Abby, Tony's knee-jerk reaction was to hit the road. But he thought he better plan his surprise visit. He wasn't sure which Ziva he would find: angry Ziva, sad Ziva, unemotional Ziva… Frankly, he didn't care at this point as long as it was _Ziva_.

He was impressed with Gibbs' place in the woods but it was very rustic. Tony was under no illusion that Ziva would meekly come back to D.C. with him just because he wanted her. And he had no intention of leaving without her.

He felt then, that he better come prepared for a prolonged stay. Not too long, he didn't think he could take the great outdoors for an extended period, but he wanted to play it safe. He tried to remember what Gibbs' had inside to use, and he couldn't remember much at all.

Gibbs' was such a minimalist, he didn't need much. And he figured Ziva could sleep in a tree if she had to. But Tony was a big fan of being comfortable. And of eating half-way decent food. He suddenly had visions of subsisting on roots and berries.

He laughed at himself for being so silly. He checked his watch. The cabin was just over the border in West Virginia but it was still a good four hour drive. He wanted to get there before dark, so he quickly changed his clothes, threw a bunch of stuff into his duffle bag and grabbed his keys. He would stop on the way to get the items he needed.

**NCIS**

Vance opened his office door and asked McGee to come in. He looked at Delilah in surprise. "Oh, uh, Director this is Delilah, my…girlfriend. She's been assisting me with the investigation. Well, actually she's done most of the work."

Vance looked at the young woman. "You work at the DOD."

Delilah looked surprised, but nodded her head. Vance nodded back.

"I hope you're covering your tracks. What do you have, McGee?"

Tim set up his laptop and inserted the thumb drive. "Delilah was able to obtain emails that appear to be referencing Director David and Arash Kazmi."

Vance looked alert at that. "How so?"

Delilah looked at Tim. "There are coded references to several individuals: The Prince of Persia and Goliath…"

"We think that refers to the Minister of Defense in Iran, and Eli David…" Tim cut in.

"And then there's the Prodigal Son and the Heiress." She looked at McGee.

He nodded. "Ilan Bodnar and Ziva." Vance frowned at the reference to Ziva. Tim acknowledged his reaction. "Yeah, I didn't like Ziva being talked about either."

"The emails are all being sent to someone called 'Preacher' and there are multiple references to the 'package' and 'Ezekiel'." Vance visibly jerked at that, but McGee didn't see it.

"I found a link in one of the emails and look at this." He opened up his download so Vance could see the streaming data for himself.

Vance stood up and walked to his window. McGee and Delilah looked at each other.

"Director, do you know something?"

Vance looked at his former Agent, not sure he wanted to read him in on what he knew. But when he heard "Ezekiel" his heart stopped.

"Tell me, McGee. Are you familiar with the Bible?" He asked suddenly.

McGee frowned. Of'course he was familiar with the Bible, but he wasn't sure what Vance was asking. "You mean, like a specific text?"

Vance nodded. "You might want to do some reading tonight. Ezekiel 1:22. You might find it enlightening."

McGee looked surprised. A bible verse? "Director, we think we who 'Preacher' is." He looked distressed.

Vance rounded on him. "Who?" His voice was cold.

**Jubail, Saudi Arabia**

Gibbs pulled out the map, tracing his finger along the coastline of the Persian Gulf. He had been in the region for three months, taking part in the JSOC top-secret recon mission.

The radioactive severed head of Lt Chad McBride showing up within NCIS jurisdiction had presented an opportunity for Gibbs to end the nightmare and return him and his team back to where they belonged.

But the solution was not without risk. Whatever caused the severe radiation exposure to Lt. McBride presented the same risk for any who followed in his footsteps, including Gibbs. Not to mention the whole cutting off your head thing.

Capt. Wayne had outlined McBride's mission and he and Gibbs set out to retrace his steps. What they found out was not unexpected but unwelcome: factions near Zabol, Iran were stockpiling uranium ore. The U. S. was not unaware of this activity, but what wasn't common knowledge was that it appeared that these extremists were being aided and abetted by American interests.

Gibbs was pissed. It was bad enough to have enemies on foreign soil, but when it was your own people who stabbed you in the back?

"Gibbs!" Capt. Wayne strode into the tent. He tossed Gibbs a sheet of paper. "Encrypted transmission just came in."

Gibbs looked surprised and read the print out. "Son of a Bitch!" He growled.

**Washington, DC- Two Weeks Later**

Gibbs held pressure on the wound as Capt. Wayne struggled to breath. "Gibbs, do it."

Gibbs hesitated. He knew the man would die without immediate medical attention. Where had that shooter come from?

"Do it." Gibbs looked behind his shoulder. He placed Wayne's hand over the cloth to stem the bleeding and rushed to the sniper's rifle set up at the window.

Quickly taking his seat, he got his sites and waited. The limousines were already slowing to a stop. Gibbs watched the security detail go around the car, speaking into their mikes. As he looked through the scope, Tobias Fornell turned around and looked straight at him.

Gibbs pulled back slightly, even though he knew his friend couldn't see him. He took a deep breath, waiting…waiting…

The target finally stepped out of the car, pausing to reach back in to grab his briefcase. As he straightened up, Gibbs took the shot.

**NCIS**

Ducky and Palmer stood together, arms crossed. They had just gotten the call that the body was on the way. It all came down to this: a single gunshot from a high-caliber weapon. It all came down to this: months of uncertainty and apprehension as their lives played out like a script written and directed by some unknown entity. It all came down to this: some would stay and some would go.

The automatic doors swung open and the body was wheeled in. Palmer was nervous. He didn't know who this was, but it was a matter of National Security. Ducky had been silent and grim once they got the call. Whoever this was had been responsible for selling secrets to Iran and facilitating their acquisition of uranium ore for nuclear weapons.

"Ezekiel"- a top-secret project in years past, outlining the building of a super weapon; a weapon so superior that whoever made claim to it would rule the world, and bring those left behind to its knees. A project so heinous, it was shelved and hidden away.

Those in the know had thought it had disappeared for good, but those who thrived on finding out the secrets and failings of others would inevitably stumble upon it, and exploit it.

Ezekiel 1:22- "I saw as it were the appearance of fire, and it had brightness round about. As the appearance of the bow that is in the cloud in the day of rain, so was the appearance of the brightness round about. This was the appearance of the likeness of the glory of the LORD. And when I saw it, I fell on my face, and I heard a voice of one that spoke."

A machine that would rain fire and destruction, bringing an end as surely as the flood did, mocking the beauty of the symbol of God's love and peace with its own fiery brilliance; this was Ezekiel and it had been freed from its hiding place.

Ducky zipped opened that body bag and glared at the cold, dead face of Richard Parsons. This man had made all of their lives a living hell for four months; his sole purpose to bring down Gibbs and his team and for what?

To cover his tracks, to save his own ass. He knew the CIA had sanctioned the hit on Kazmi, and he found out that Bodnar knew as well. What worried him was what else did Bodnar know? He had contacts all over the world. He could not risk discovery.

His initial plan was to ensure that Ziva David had not learned anything from Bodnar. But as he continued his investigation, his delight in what he found outweighed the need for discretion. He would bring down the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs! After he was done with NCIS, he would be unstoppable.

His own arrogance and greed was his downfall. He got careless, and bragged in his emails even though they were carefully worded. Except he mentioned "Ezekiel". That was the silver bullet. That one mistake linked him to the activity in Iran. That one mistake identified Richard Parsons as a traitor to his country.

The paper trail led to the money trail: multiple off-shore accounts, containing millions of dollars, all set up by one Richard Parsons.

Gibbs walked slowly into the morgue, following the second body. Capt. Wayne did not survive his wounds, but had died a hero.

"Jethro! Are you alright?" Ducky came up to his friend whom he had not seen in four months.

Gibbs shook his head, staring at Parson's body. This man had accused him and his team of being too aggressive; that their suspects ended up in body bags more often than they did behind bars. A propensity for violence he had said.

And here he was, effectively removing the thorn in his side by…killing him. No arrest and trial for Richard Parsons, no jail time or exile for Richard Parsons.

Had Parsons been right? Was he too quick to pull the trigger rather than pull out the handcuffs? He jerked as Ducky touched his arm.

"Jethro. Are you alright?" Ducky looked closely at his friend.

Gibbs looked past him as Vance came into the room.

**Vance's Office- the Next Day**

"That's it, Gibbs. The Inspector General has dropped the investigation and you and your team have all been exonerated. Welcome back!" Vance shook his hand.

Gibbs grunted. _"Just like that." _He thought to himself. And it all gets swept under the rug.

"Of'course, there's no hurry. You've been through hell, Gibbs. Take what time you need. I'm sure your team will be very happy to get back to work."

Gibbs smiled at that. "I just need to get my house back in order. I don't need time, Leon. I need to get back to my job." Vance nodded.

Gibbs headed back down to the bullpen, looking at the empty desks. He looked up when the elevator dinged. "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby launched herself at him.

Gibbs accepted her hug, swaying back and forth with her. "I'm back, Abbs. I'm back." He kissed her hair. He noticed McGee standing behind her.

"Tim, good to see you." He shook his hand.

"Great to see _you_, Boss. I have to tell you, unemployment sucks." Gibbs had to chuckle at that.

He looked around. "Where are Tony and Ziva?"

Abby looked uncomfortable and glanced at Tim. Tim cleared his throat.

"Well…"

"What's going on, McGee?" Gibbs stared at him, his eyes unreadable.

McGee took a deep breath. "Ziva took off. She's been gone for two months. We got in touch with her, but let her be. Tony, well, he..."

Gibbs had sat down when McGee said Ziva went missing. "What did DiNozzo do this time?"

"He went after her, Gibbs. He figured out where she was and went after her." Abby responded quietly.

Gibbs cocked his head. "Where did she go?"

"Uh, we don't know, Boss. Tony hasn't told us." Tim answered.

"_Hasn't_ told you? When did this happen?" Gibbs demanded.

"Tony left three weeks ago, Boss. They haven't come back."

_**And there is the end of Vignette One. I doubt there will be much of Ziva in the first episode, certainly not as much as I have here. Parson is another word for clergy. Hope the case wasn't too far-fetched, don't really like doing them, and I don't like Parsons-haha. Vignette Two will focus on the second episode. No evidence that Shmeil will be in the premiere, but I thought he should make an appearance. Thank you for your encouragement and please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to my second Vignette, covering Episode Two: "Past, Present and Future". This is the ep TIVA fans are anxious to see. There have been gazillion spoilers about this ep, but the end game is unknown. This is what I hope will happen. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its Characters.**

"_**He went after her, Gibbs. He figured out where she was and went after her." Abby responded quietly.**_

_**Gibbs cocked his head. "Where did she go?"**_

"_**Uh, we don't know, Boss. Tony hasn't told us." Tim answered.**_

"_**Hasn't told you? When did this happen?" Gibbs demanded.**_

"_**Tony left three weeks ago, Boss. They haven't come back."**_

Vignette Two: "Past, Present and Future"

Part One

**Three Weeks Ago**

Tony pulled up the dirt road, smiling as he caught sight of Ziva's convertible. "Damn, I'm good!" He smiled to himself. He quickly became introspective however, not sure she would actually be pleased to see him. He sighed and got out of his car.

He looked around, trying to remember the way to the cabin. Finally settling on a direction, he made his way through the brush. He didn't recall it being that rough going and was ready to retrace his steps when a voice stopped him.

"Do not move! I am armed."

Tony grinned widely, knowing he had found his target. Tony came out into the clearing, his hands open. "Of'course you are."

Ziva looked at him in surprise, then exasperation. "Tony, I could have killed you! What are you doing here?" She looked around to see if anyone else was about to make their presence known.

Tony looked at her. "Really? What am _I_ doing here?" He looked behind him. "Hey, no worries; it's just me." He replied softly.

Ziva relaxed her posture and acknowledge his gentle jibe. Ziva tilted her head and looked up at him, suddenly very happy to see him. "How did you find me?" Her question was not asked in anger, she was really curious as to the process.

Tony crossed his arms in front of him. "Well, once we got the message from Gibbs and you didn't show I went over to your place to see what was up. That's when I figured out you had left." Tony worried that Ziva would take his words as an accusation, but she didn't look concerned. But she did look surprised.

"We got a message from Gibbs? What message?" She touched Tony's arm.

"Hey, only one story at a time. So anyway, I got to your place, and almost punched out Parsons' lights. Figured out you had gone missing, called McGee and Vance, and then we recruited Abby." Tony was carefully gauging her expression to see her reaction.

Ziva's eyes widened in surprise at Tony's remark. She was itching to ask about "almost punched out Parsons' lights", but Tony was doing this his way, so she waited patiently for him to continue.

Tony shrugged. "Well, again, as soon as we figured out you had left…" He caught himself before he said "again". "…we did our usual magic, located the GPS on your car and tracked you to New York. I spoke to Shmeil." Tony paused to see if Ziva would respond to that, but she just nodded knowingly.

"After we heard back from you and you said you were _fine.._." Tony punctuated the word with his fingers. "…my former colleagues then talked me into letting you alone. So against my better judgment, I let things…go for a while, letting you deal with this the way you wanted to."

Ziva knew Tony well enough to know that was probably one of the hardest things he had to do. She smiled her thanks at giving her time, even if he really hadn't wanted to.

Tony seemed to understand what she was thinking because he inclined his head in acknowledgement. "_But,_ when I didn't hear from you for so long; other than that vague email you finally sent me; I went crawling back to Abby and begged her to try to locate you again." Ziva's mouth twitched in amusement as she pictured Tony on his knees, trying to convince Abby to help him.

"Much to my shock and pleasure, apparently she doesn't take her own words to heart because she had continued to monitor your movements, despite forcing us to stop. Don't quite understand the logic, but damn glad she did. Abby _never_ stopped tracking you. Anyway, as soon as she told me you were heading in this direction and were last seen on the Dulles Toll Road…"

Ziva sighed and smiled softly. "I see; Toll booths. You figured out I was coming here."

Tony spread his arms wide, taking in the great outdoors. He then dropped his arms and looked closely at her.

"Are you ok?"

Ziva was surprised at the concern and caring Tony was exhibiting. Not that she thought he wasn't capable. In fact she knew from experience that he could be that way, but he always tended to hide behind the joke, to mask how he was really feeling. Tony's expression was nakedly open and honest. He last time he spoke to her with such honesty, just the two of them, had been at the warehouse, when he confronted her about…

Ziva closed her eyes, willing that painful moment to disappear. So much had happened since then; so much had changed between them.

She opened her eyes back up and sighed. "I know you will not believe me, but yes. I am better than I was; better than I have been in a long time, actually. When I saw that…_man_ outside my apartment, I wanted to throttle his little neck!"

Tony grinned wide. "Hey I almost did. I was coming over because I wanted to make sure you got the message from Gibbs. I saw him parked outside. It was ugly but there was no bloodshed, unfortunately."

"Tell me about Gibbs. _And_ Parsons." Ziva stared into his face, searching his eyes.

Tony took a deep breath. "You know, I'd love to stand out here all day and chat, but can we go inside? It will be more comfortable." Tony looked into her eyes, looking for any sign that she was guarded or ready to bolt again.

To his relief, he saw trust and he thought, acceptance. Ziva smiled. "We _may_ 'chat' all night, but we will do it inside," and started to turn. Tony touched her arm before she walked away and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you Ziva. I'm_ really_ glad you're ok." Tony murmured into her hair. Ziva felt her eyes water, and closed her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and let him hold her for a few moments. It felt good to not be alone, and when Tony pulled away, the shock was as a band aid being ripped off. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity but were actually only a few seconds, and then Tony indicated she should lead the way.

Ziva felt a little disappointed that the moment had ended, but there had been a moment. They were still _good_. And that made her very happy.

Tony watched Ziva as she effortlessly walked back to the cabin. It had taken all of his will power to not grab her and kiss her the minute he saw her, but he didn't want to alarm her or worse, piss her off.

He could sense a serenity in her that hadn't been there…well, _ever_. At least, not as long as _he_ had known her. His eyes opened wide when they came up to the cabin.

"_She planted flowers?"_ Rows of Impatiens graced the front edge of the cabin, softening the rough edges and angles. Once he got inside, he couldn't contain it any longer.

"Well aren't _you_ the domestic goddess!" Tony turned around, taking in the colorful pillows and throws. Ziva rolled her eyes. _Oh, yeah; Tony was back._

"Oh, shit. I forgot! I brought a cooler with me. I wasn't sure how you were set up here. I thought I would, you know; bring some essentials."

Ziva turned to look at him and shook her head. "There is no electricity here. No movies, Tony. Sorry."

Tony grinned. "I know that. I am talking about sustenance. Caloric intake…"

"Beer?" Ziva asked, folding her arms in front of her.

Tony hesitated. "Well, maybe. A six-pack. Or two." Ziva chuckled.

"Come, it will be dark soon. Let's go back and get your 'sustenance' and then we can make some dinner." She pulled him back out with her, Tony giving her a bemused look.

Tony watched Ziva appreciatively as she fussed at the dinner cooking over the fire. She looked at him quizzically. "Tony, I have not cooked this way in a long time. I hope it will be edible." Tony had brought steaks, remembering they had missed out on the ones Gibbs had been cooking when they were all here so long ago.

Tony got up and checked the meat out. "Hey, if _you're_ cooking it will definitely be edible." He poked at one of them with his knife. "Just a bit more I think, unless you like 'em really rare."

Ziva blushed at Tony's complement. Prior to their resignation, it had been years since she had cooked just for him. Occasionally, after helping him out on one of his P.I. cases, they had gone back to her place and she practiced new recipes on him. She missed those times.

They chatted easily as they ate, keeping their conversation safe and innocuous. Tony told Ziva that McGee had finally told Abby about Delilah. Her eyes bugged out.

"What did Abby say? Or do?" Ziva felt a pang of sadness for her friend. Even though Abby had kept McGee at the friendship level, she was very possessive of him, and didn't handle girlfriends well.

Tony carefully chewed his steak and swallowed before answering. "Damn this is great, Ziva! Well, I wasn't there. McGee says she's fine with it…I don't know."

Ziva nodded thoughtfully. She doubted Abby was fine with it either, but life went on, didn't it? She looked at Tony. "Tell me about Gibbs. What message?"

Tony took a long pull of his beer and put his empty plate on the floor. "Man, I need to walk this off! Gibbs sent each of us a packet by courier. He instructed us to go to his house and open up the smaller packet that was inside."

He stretched his legs out. "When I got to his place, McGee was already there. While we were waiting for you, Vance showed up. We figured out you weren't coming- I tried calling you- and opened it up."

"What was it?" Ziva was worried it was something bad, but she waited patiently for Tony to answer her.

"It was a letter, apologizing for not giving us a head's up before he left, if you can believe that. He then told us that he would make sure he got back and he expected us to stay together as a team." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Ziva read the message quietly, pausing at the end. "_Until then I expect you to remember that no matter what, you're a team, you're my team, and a team sticks together and has each other's six. Make me proud. I know you will. Gibbs._" She felt her throat tighten as she fought to keep back tears. Had she made Gibbs proud? Ziva lowered her eyes in shame. She had left the team, the one thing Gibbs had asked them not to do. Tony sensed her inner turmoil and touched her hand, startling her.

"Hey, you didn't know. He won't be mad." Ziva smiled wanly at Tony, wondering how he knew what she was thinking.

"I see he knew we resigned?" She watched Tony's face carefully.

Tony grimaced. "Oh…_yeah_. And wasn't happy about it, I don't think but I guess he didn't have time to tell us what he really thought."

Ziva sighed and picked up the dishes. Tony got up and helped her. "What do we do with these?" He asked.

Ziva chuckled. "We wash them, Tony. I do not like creepy crawlers around me when I sleep." Tony looked around.

"Well I don't see a dishwasher here."

Ziva thrust a metal basin into his hands. "I do."

Tony eyed her suspiciously. "What have I gotten into?" Ziva turned him around and pushed him out the door. Leading him outside, she took the basin and filled it with water from the pump.

"Ok, now what?" Tony took the full basin from her.

"Now, Tony, we go back and boil this water. And then you wash the dishes." She looked at him gleefully.

Tony eyed her, his eyes amused by Ziva the homebody. "And what exactly will _you_ be doing?" He asked.

Tony sensed rather than saw Ziva's wide smile from his flashlight. "I…will be supervising. And drying."

"Hey, what's this?" Tony pointed at the lattice structure.

Ziva beamed. "That, my dear Tony, is the ladies room. And this is the shower."

Tony looked appropriately surprised and concerned. "Gibbs built a ladies room?" He looked down at Ziva, his face showing total disbelief.

"Actually no: I built this. The men's room is over there." She pointed to the covered hole about ten feet away.

Tony followed her gaze and frowned. "Why am I way over there?"

Ziva chuckled. "_You_ are not way over there, _Gibbs_ is. That's where he built his own facilities. I did not care for it so I made my own. If you are modest, you may use mine. Just put the toilet seat back down." Ziva gave him a wink and headed back into the cabin.

"Toilet seat?" Tony opened the makeshift door, expecting to see a fully functioning commode. The reality made him laugh at his ridiculous thought. He looked after Ziva, his appreciation for her soaring to new heights….

The next morning, Tony woke up suddenly. He felt beside him, but the spot was empty. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. They had finally discussed Richard Parsons. Ziva was worried that Tony had confronted him, but admitted she had wanted to do the same. He was so proud of her that she had resisted the impulse, but Ziva said she felt weak. And then they had discussed Shmeil.

Ziva couldn't hide the disappointment she felt in learning the truth about her old friend. Well, _truth_ was relative, since Shmeil never admitted to anything. But both she and Tony came to the same conclusion that back in the day, he had been quite active in the Intelligence circles.

Tony considered that it was possible that he still had his hand in the pot, if nothing else as a consultant. A known historian _and_ former black ops would have a wealth of knowledge that any country would be grateful for. Was it possible that the CIA had used him on occasion? Tony thought it likely and seeing the expression on Ziva's face, she did as well. It took a while for Tony to get her good mood back, but she finally came around.

They hadn't really discussed the sleeping arrangements. Tony was prepared to retire to that cursed cot Gibbs had set up. But by the time their eyes were closing in the wee morning hours, they were together on the sleeping bags, watching the fire and talking softly about…what? It wasn't anything of substance, but it was pleasant and easy, and just felt _right_.

Tony was acutely conscious of trying to stay on his side of the makeshift bed, but when you're asleep, you can't control your body right? At some point in the night, Ziva had snuggled into him. He was instantly aroused, much to his embarrassment. But if Ziva took notice, she didn't call him on it. It was the best sleep he'd had in months.

He got up and stretched and looked around for his pants. He did remember stripping down to his boxers and Ziva had worn an old large shirt that she had apparently taken from him at some point, but he didn't remember when.

He stepped outside into the sunshine, shading his eyes from the unexpected glare. He thought for a few minutes, and then headed down to the lake. Sure enough, Ziva was sitting on the dock.

He watched her for a few moments, mesmerized by the sun glints in her wild hair. She sensed his presence and turned her head. Her smile made the sun pale in comparison. He returned her smile and sat down next to her.

"It is so beautiful here. I understand Gibbs building his little hideaway." Ziva sighed contentedly. Tony decided to be brave and took her hand. To his amazement and delight, Ziva turned her hand so that their fingers could lace together, as they had in the car after they returned from Berlin.

Remembering what had happened next made Tony shudder. Ziva looked at him, her forehead creased with worry. "Are you alright?"

Tony cursed himself for his lapse, but stroked her hair. "Better than I have ever been." Ziva looked deeply into his eyes, her own eyes wandering to linger on his mouth. Taking a chance, Tony leaned in and gave her a light kiss, not wanting to scare her off.

Ziva accepted his kiss and returned it, leaning in to make it sweeter. Tony leaned his forehead against hers. "I've wanted to do that for a long time, Ziva." He finally admitted.

She pulled back and looked down. "I have not made things easy for you, Tony. I am sorry."

"Ziva, you don't need to apologize for anything. If anyone has been a real jerk, it's been…"

She held her fingers against his lips. "No, Tony. Do not say it." She stood up slowly and started to walk away. Tony felt deflated until he saw her stop and look at him. Smiling softly, she held out her hand. Tony looked at her quizzically, but got up and placed his hand in hers.

She led them back to the cabin. Tony's heart was racing but he let her take the lead on this. He had opened the door by kissing her, but he wasn't sure what she was doing.

When they entered the small space, she turned to him and placed her hands on his chest, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Tony responded, but pulled back warily. "Ziva, are you sure?" He searched her face for some sign that this wasn't just some sort of "gesture" on her part; to make up for Adam. He wanted her badly, but not like that.

Ziva cupped his face. "Ah tah lo leh-vahd, Tony. I am sure."

Tony pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, eight years of longing bursting as a dam, in one act of surrender, in one act of passion…in one act of love.

Other than that time undercover as Jean-Paul and Sophie, Tony and Ziva had not engaged in "friendly sex", contrary to popular belief. They had shared many a bed, but were careful to keep the barriers in place. Tony was a man, but he was also a law-abiding individual.

Before Ziva became a U.S. citizen, she was officially and legally off-limits, even though she was an employee/consultant for the Federal Government. Tony took his job seriously and would never do anything to jeopardize it. That included the clause about "engaging in sexual activities with a known foreign operative."

Until Ziva quit Mossad, she fell into that category. Oh, he had been tempted on many occasions, especially the summer after Gibbs had quit and went slumming in Mexico.

Even after Ziva officially joined NCIS as an Agent and a new U.S. citizen, Tony kept his distance sexually. But this time, Gibbs was the culprit. They had come close many times…Tony thought of Paris and more recently Berlin…but they each contented themselves with snuggling and, in the case of Berlin, a torrid make-out session.

Tony smiled as he thought of their return to the hotel after apprehending Yaniv Bodnar. Ziva had been extremely disappointed that he had not been Ilan, but getting their hands on his entire fortune had been a significant victory.

They couldn't fly out until the next day, the exhilaration of the evening's events caught up with them and it wasn't until the point of no return did they control themselves. Tony was disappointed, and he felt that Ziva was as well; but they knew the consequences. Gibbs.

As Tony lay on the sleeping bags, a slumbering Ziva at his side, he smiled and thought about the future. Right now, there were no barriers to their relationship: they were not working as Federal Employees anymore so the clause didn't apply, and since they were no longer part of Team Gibbs, neither did his rules.

Tony considered what would happen if…no _when_…Gibbs did return. He knew enough from Vance that the expectation would be for the team to come back together, as if nothing had happened.

He turned his gaze toward Ziva's tousled hair and kissed it. But something _had_ happened. How would they get past Gibbs' rule? If what had just transpired indicated that they were moving forward in their relationship, then Tony had no intention of stopping it _or_ hiding it. The rule was "Never date a Co-worker"; it was not "Never make love to a Co-Worker", or "Never be in a relationship with a Co-Worker", or "Never be married…" Tony sleepy eyes widened slightly at that thought.

"_Married?_ _Well, what's your end game here, DiNozzo? Hanging out together? Having mind-blowing sex? Is that all this…she…is to you?"_

Tony fought the sleep that was overtaking him. He wanted to finish this conversation with his conscience. _"But I tried that before, and I got hurt. It's too painful. But that was the past, this is the present. Ziva is not Wendy. Even Wendy recognized that. Hell, E.J. saw it. Why can't you?"_

Tony's last thought before drifting off was of the future, of Ziva wearing his mother's engagement ring, and him being glad he gave Wendy a different ring that was never returned.

"_Tony paced about the small chapel, his black tux immaculate. He checked his watch again. She was late, dammit. Why was she late? He looked up as Gibbs entered. _

_He smiled wide. Gibbs was giving away the bride, so she was here. Wasn't she? His smile faded as Gibbs approached him, his expression unreadable. Silently, Gibbs hand him an envelope._

_Tony looked at Gibbs' outstretch hand, not wanting to take it, but he did any way. He immediately recognized Ziva's handwriting on the outside._

_He felt cold and clammy, jerking his tie so it lay untied around his neck as he carefully opened the letter, dreading its contents. He walked over to the window, the sunlight giving him the clarity to read what he feared. _

'_My dear Tony, by the time you are reading this, I will be gone. I am so sorry to break your heart, but I have realized that I do not deserve a love such as yours. My biggest regret is that I did not realize this sooner, before…Do not try to find me. It is best that I am gone from your life forever. I do love you with all my heart; that is why I must do this. You deserve more. So much more. Please forgive me, but I will understand if you cannot. Love, Ziva.'_

'_NO!' Tony fell to his knees, covering his face. How could this happen? Again?"_

Tony sat up, hyperventilating. He rubbed his forehead, feeling the cold sweat that glistened on his skin. He looked down at Ziva, sleeping peacefully on her side, her hands under her cheek like a little child, a soft smile on her face.

Tony got up carefully, trying not to disturb her slumber. He pulled on his boxers and pants and stood outside to get fresh air.

"_Get a grip, DiNozzo!"_ He chastised himself. He knew his own fears of commitment brought this on. Not to mention Ziva's propensity for taking off on her own.

Tony looked at the sun, nearing midday. Sighing, he went to the edge of the clearing and relieved himself, trying to get the disturbing images out of his head.

"_Things are different now, aren't they? They were different"_. Tony argued with himself.

"_I have never depended on happy endings."_

Tony shook his head, violently willing the unwelcome thoughts to leave their permanent residence inside his brain. He knew what he wanted, he knew what he feared, and he knew it was time to conquer both.

Ziva woke up and looked around hazily. She smiled as she remembered where she was and what they had been doing. Tony. She realized he was no longer at her side, but she was not worried. She turned onto her back, thinking of how things had suddenly changed between them.

She had been the initiator, so what was her intention, her motive? Ziva knew deep down that this was not apology sex: apologizing for leaving, for not trusting him when he wanted to be trusted the most, for Adam…

Ziva again damned herself for that singular lapse in judgment. She hoped she would not have to pay for that the rest of her life.

Unaccountably, her mind drifted back to when she was a child. She had been at school, waiting with her friends. Her father was supposed to pick her up, having promised to take her for the night. She looked across the street and saw him, with…_her._

"_Ziva laughed and hugged her friends, talking excitedly about __Pavlo Rosenberg__ and their favorite group Stella Maris. Suddenly, her best friend Eliora pointed across the street. "That is your father, Ziva, is it not?" Ziva turned her head to see what her friend was looking at._

_Ziva saw her father with a woman she did not recognize. Although only fourteen, she was wise enough to realize that this was the woman who had made her father leave, the woman who broke up her family._

_Angry tears ran down her cheeks as she ran away, covering her face in shame."_

Ziva gasped at the unbidden memory. Despite her words to Tony as they drove back from the airports months ago, she didn't forgive Orli for the damage she had wrought. But she remembered what she had said to him that fateful night, when she thought their lives might take a turn:

"_Now I keep thinking that if were not for Orli, things would have been different. I would be a different person." Ziva said as tears slowly traced a pattern down her cheeks. _

"_Then I should catch her before she leaves," Tony reached for her hand, and she turned her hand to enclosed his. "You know, and thank her."_

Ziva often thought about what would have happened if they hadn't been hit by Bodnar. She had felt a release after Berlin, even if Ilan had not been caught. She had felt that it would truly only be a matter of time before he was apprehended and brought to justice.

That had proved to be the case, but not in the way she had imagined. She sighed and sat up. _But that was the past and this was the present_. It was time to right the wrongs of the past and move on. Move on to a future that that she realized she truly wanted. But before that could ever happen, she truly needed to confront her demons.

She quickly dressed and rushed outside, almost running into Tony. They regarded each other for a few moments, unsure of how the other would react. Tony broke the ice by smiling and taking her hand. Ziva visibly relaxed and tightened her grip.

She looked perplexed as Tony pulled her along. "Where are we going?" She asked. Tony didn't say anything. He led her back onto the dock. Turning to her, he pulled out his cell phone.

Ziva's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed. She knew this was the one area reception was available. What was he doing?

"McGee! Yeah, I found her. She's fine, we're fine. Tell Abby not to worry. No, not just yet. I'm not sure, McGee. I'll let you know when we're back." Tony ended the call and looked deeply into Ziva's eyes.

She looked at Tony, not comprehending what he had just done. Tony took her other hand. "I'm giving you time, Ziva. And I'm taking it with you."

_**I've stated before that I can't believe it will take Tony all this time to find Ziva, so in my world he finds her sooner rather than later and that time is them spent together. What we'll probably get is Tony finding Ziva at the end of episode one and episode two encompassing a few days. Not enough in my book. Some of the things in this chapter are from actual spoilers, specifically Tony in a tux looking sad, posted by MW. I can't bear the idea of Ziva actually leaving him at the altar, and Wendy ended their engagement the night before and the pic is clearing Tony today. Hence the "vision". It is also out there that "Little Ziva" will be in both episodes, so the Ziva memories in both Vignettes. The support has been tremendous, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**She looked perplexed as Tony pulled her along. "Where are we going?" She asked. Tony didn't say anything. He led her back onto the dock. Turning to her, he pulled out his cell phone.**_

_**Ziva's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed. She knew this was the one area reception was available. What was he doing?**_

"_**McGee! Yeah, I found her. She's fine, we're fine. Tell Abby not to worry. No, not just yet. I'm not sure, McGee. I'll let you know when we're back." Tony ended the call and looked deeply into Ziva's eyes.**_

_**She looked at Tony, not comprehending what he had just done. Tony took her other hand. "I'm giving you time, Ziva. And I'm taking it with you."**_

Vignette Two: "Past, Present and Future"

Part Two

Ziva didn't say anything. She didn't know _what_ to say. She knew Tony had just bought her some more time, but began to wonder how much more time she dared to take. Wait, Tony was going to stay…

"Tony?" She stood next to him, looking up at him and holding her breath.

"You are stuck with me for a while, Ziva." Tony put his arms around her. He added the caveat of "for a while" so as not to scare her off. But what he hoped he was making clear was that what they had just experienced was not a "one-night stand", or rather a "one-day stand", but the sentiment was the same.

What he hoped Ziva understood was that he needed time, too; to figure out what this was between them and that he was willing to see where it would lead. No pressure, no promises; at least not right now.

Ziva nodded and placed her head on his chest, accepting his offer. Tony stroked her back and kissed her hair. "Let's just enjoy it, Ziva. We can do that, can't we? We don't need to worry about the future…just yet."

Ziva pulled back and looked at him, her eyes glistening. "Thank you, Tony." Her voice was full of emotion, and gratitude.

**Three Weeks Later**

**NCIS**

Tim looked uncomfortably at his Boss and glanced at Abby. "He went after her, Gibbs. He figured out where she was and went after her." Abby responded quietly.

Gibbs cocked his head. "Where did she go?"

"Uh, we don't know, Boss. Tony hasn't told us." Tim answered.

"_Hasn't_ told you? When did this happen?" Gibbs demanded.

"Tony left three weeks ago, Boss. They haven't come back."

Gibbs cocked his head and gave them one of his famous looks. "Three weeks? They have both been gone for three weeks and you don't know where they are?" Abby twisted in hands and frowned in that crooked cute way of hers.

Gibbs looked at their empty desks. If he had no imagination, he would be scared shitless that his two Agents were injured or worse, dead. Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck, wondering about this new development. He had been to Hell and back, and he wanted his team together again, where they belonged. What were DiNozzo and Ziva up to?

Gibbs, however, had a very _active_ imagination. "Ah, hell!" He exclaimed under his breath, rubbing his jaw. He knew _exactly_ what they were doing. The question was: who would be returning when they got tired of playing house?

"Call them, McGee, now!"

Tim nodded and punched in the number. It went straight to voicemail. "Tony, it's McGee. It's over, Gibbs is back; we're back. You and Ziva can come home now. Call me. Gibbs is, uh…wondering where you are." McGee ended his call and nodded at Gibbs.

**Gibbs' Cabin-West Virginia**

Tony came into the cabin and sat in one of the rockers. Ziva looked up from the soup she was making, perplexed at his expression. It was hopeful and sad all at the same time.

She straightened up slowly. "What is it, Tony?"

Tony regarded her warily. "I got a voice message from McGee."

Ziva felt her hands shake. She closed the distance between them and sat on his lap. Resting her head against his shoulder, she took a deep breath.

"Tell me." Ziva fully expected to hear that Gibbs was dead; that whatever this mission of his was, it had taken him from them, from her.

Tony laced his fingers in her hand and tightened his arm around her waist. "Gibbs is back, we're being recalled to NCIS."

This was not what Ziva had been dreading to hear, but the release was just as painful. She sobbed quietly into Tony's shoulder.

The past three weeks had been amazing, the two of them exploring their surroundings and each other. Oh, after eight years they knew each other far better than anyone had a right too. But that knowledge had mostly been reserved in the work setting.

Yes, they'd had an occasional off work relationship, but with work lasting from ten to sixteen hours a day, that personal time had been limited and scarce.

Tony's experiment in taking time to actually be together had so far been a great success. They enjoyed being together, day _and_ night; but kept talking of serious things to a minimum. Sometimes you had to just enjoy the moment and go with the flow.

Tony had resisted the urge to suggest that they move their co-habitation to some place a bit more comfortable, and kitchen friendly. By going back to D.C., they were going back to their old lives.

Neither was ready to turn back the clock just yet. Tony was becoming more convinced that he _never_ wanted to go back to "pre-resignation" Tony and Ziva. Oh, he wanted his job back, but the work-only relationship with Ziva would not be enough, not any more.

He knew at some point, this "vacation" would have to end, like when Gibbs finally came back and expected his team to sign on again at NCIS. And now that reality had just reared its ugly head. And like Ziva, he didn't want it to end. But he knew that they had work to do, and he was grateful for a job that had remained available.

"Ziva, I…I don't want to leave, but I think maybe it's time to go back. Gibbs needs us."

Ziva tensed and removed herself from his embrace. "I…I know. I just…I don't know, Tony. I am not ready."

Tony smiled and stood next to her. "Hey, just because we go back doesn't mean this is going to end. I promise you, I have no intention of going back to that single bed of mine." Tony was attempting to lighten the mood with humor, but Ziva pulled away.

"Ziva?" Tony frowned, and for the first time he felt anxiety that maybe his experiment hadn't been the success he had imagined.

"I cannot do this, Tony." She said very quietly.

Tony looked at her, stunned. "You can have whatever you want. I guess the question is; what _do_ you want? Don't do this Ziva."

"Do what?" She countered. "Take responsibility for my life?"

Tony glared at her. "We've been partners for eight years. In all that time, we've had a lot of things happen to us, separately and together; some good and some bad." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"When I think back to when you left, when I thought you were dead…"

Ziva's face paled. "Tony, no…please don't."

"No, I have to do this. Please let me finish." He looked at her until she nodded. "When I thought you were dead, I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about _anything_. I went to Somalia to avenge your death, but I didn't intend to come back. When Ulman pulled that sack off of your head and I saw that you were alive, my life suddenly had purpose again."

He hesitated. "Do you remember what I said to you then?"

Ziva took a step toward him and answered so softly he could barely hear her. "You said that you couldn't live without me."

Tony took a deep breath. "That's as true today as it was then. Ziva, I am better _with_ you. And I am tired of pretending that my life is perfect the way it is. _Far_ from it. The truth is I have been living behind a façade, acting all confident and daring, but in reality I've been afraid. Afraid to let my guard down; afraid to take any risks; afraid to do anything that could bring me pain."

Tony was pacing back and forth, as a lawyer making the case of a lifetime. "But you know what? For all of my precautions, I am not happy with my life. Oh, I love my job and the people I work with. But it's no longer enough." He sighed heavily.

"These past few months have been hell, but if I've learned anything it's that time waits for no one. Patience is a virtue but procrastination's a bitch. It gets you nothing. Nothing! It's time for me to fall on that sword that's been dangling over my head since I heard the Damocles sank with you on board. It's time for me to man up and face my fears. Because you know what, Ziva? I'd rather take the damn risk and fail, than sit back and do nothing and wonder for the rest of my life what might have been."

Taking a step forward, Tony took her hand. "Ziva, I can't do this without you. Please don't walk away from me."

Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's waist, overwhelmed by his admission. She laid her head against his chest, feeling the fast beating of his heart, his quick intake of breath. She closed her eyes when he kissed her head. "Tony, I have heard you, but you have misunderstood me. I still have some questions that need to be answered; there are some things I have to attend to before I can go forward. I must call Orli." She felt his intake of breath when she said the name.

"What? The Director of Mossad? No, you can't…you can't go back there." He almost added _"I won't let you"_ but he knew instinctively that he couldn't make Ziva do anything she didn't want to do. He didn't question why he thought she would consider going back, it just came out.

Ziva put her hand against his cheek. "She has left me several messages. Tony, I must hear what she has to say. I need this…I need closure. I would like to be alone, but do not…leave. Please? I will find you when I have finished."

Tony nodded and reluctantly let her go, their hands lingering together until they could no longer touch.

Ziva walked to the lake and paced along the dock, gathering courage. She had been avoiding this call, but the delay could not continue. The time had come to make a decision, a decision that would direct the course of her life.

She took a deep breath and punched in the numbers long ago committed to memory. The voice on the end answered in Hebrew. "It is I, Orli." Ziva responded quietly in English.

Orli Elbaz sat back in her chair, relief flooding her features. "Ziva! What a relief to finally hear from you. Are you well?"

Ziva pressed her lips together at the small talk. "As well as can be expected, I suppose."

Orli smiled knowingly at Ziva's response. She leaned forward, her voice intense. "Ziva, they are doing you a terrible wrong. I implore you to return to your home."

Ziva looked surprised at the suggestion. She shook her head. "I _am _home, Orli."

"And how do they treat you? Your government has accused you of being a traitor, of being a cold-blooded killer, Ziva!" Orli raised her voice, sounding stern and critical.

Ziva grew impatient. "It is not my government that makes these claims, it is one man. One man who has been proven wrong. I have nothing to hide."

Orli recognized she had overstepped and dialed back her ire. She tried a different track. "But your father's legacy…you must see it through, Ziva. It is what he would have wanted."

Ziva snapped. "How do you know what my father would have wanted? The last we spoke, he talked of grandchildren, not of me returning to Israel and Mossad."

Orli was silent, considering her words. "Perhaps I misspoke, but you would be of great service to us here, and we value you."

Ziva closed her eyes. "No, Orli. My family is here, my home is here. I cannot go back." She took a deep breath and steeled herself for the question she had wanted to ask for years.

"Orli, may I ask you a question?" Her hesitation was not lost on Orli, but she wasn't sure what this was about.

"Of'course, Ziva. I reserve the right to decide whether or not to answer you, of'course."

"Of'course." Ziva took a deep breath. "Did you _ever_… love my father?

The silence on the other end was deafening. "I loved him with all of my heart, Ziva. I love him still." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I do not believe in regrets. One must take responsibility for one's actions and live with the consequences; and learn from them if such a lesson is forthcoming. But I am sorry that I hurt you and your family. Ziva, the heart wants what it wants. There is no reasoning to it. The mind cannot control it. The happiest time of my life was spent with your Father."

"Then why did you leave him?" Ziva blurted out, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Is that what he told you? No, Ziva. It was Eli who left _me_. He tried to reconcile with your mother, but she would not take him back. I accepted it of'course, but I never stopped loving him." Orli felt her own tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She shakily took a deep breath.

"Ziva, I have learned that you must listen to your heart. Do not disregard it or push it aside because you believe that what it is telling you to be false. Trust what your heart tells you." She paused. "There is someone in your life, yes? There is someone that you have been afraid to love?"

Ziva was silent, looking back toward the cabin.

"Do not be afraid, Ziva. Embrace your feelings. The truth will set you free."

Ziva wiped her eyes and smiled softly. "Thank…thank you, Orli. I will…try." 

Orli shook her head. "No, Ziva. Do not try. In this you must _do_. I leave you in my prayers and ask God to watch over you. And Ziva?"

Ziva looked down. "Yes, Orli?"

"Please tell your children that their grandfather was a flawed man, but he was capable of great love."

Ziva hung up, the tears flowing down her cheeks, hugging herself as years of pain were finally released.

After what seemed like an eternity, she composed herself. "The truth will set you free." Ziva felt lighter and freer than she had ever felt in her life. She knew now what she had to do. She looked at the lake one last time, and then turned to walk back to Tony and her future.

Tony sat moodily by the fire, occasionally stirring the soup. He was scared that Ziva was shutting down again. She had been so happy and carefree. Why would going back to work make her run off scared again? Had it all been illusion? Had he only seen what he wanted to see?

He stood abruptly when she came back into the cabin. He nervously waited for her to say what she had to say, prepared to argue his case.

Ziva quietly closed the gap between them. He was distressed to see that she had been crying and a feeling of dread filled his heart. She took one of his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Tony, I have listened to what you have said to me." She began hesitantly. This was going to be the most important conversation she had ever had in her life and she wanted to choose her words carefully.

"What I have learned is that you cannot ignore the past: it informs us as to who we are in the present. What is necessary is that we take those events from the past, both good and bad, and apply the lessons we have learned to make a better future. I have focused too much on the tragedies, the betrayals, the violence and the evil that has shaped my life." Her breath caught, and she looked down. Tony placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

She looked back up at him, gathering the courage to continue. "But in my despair, I overlooked the good. It is time for me to leave my past behind and live my life in the present. So that I may have the future I truly want."

Tony searched her face, not wanting to ask but knowing he had no choice. "And what future is that, Ziva?"

Ziva hesitated. "It is time for me to leave the violence and the killing behind me, Tony. I do not think my future lies at NCIS." She placed her fingertips on his lips when he started to protest. "I may not be your partner at work, Tony. But I will still be your partner." She smiled at his confused looked.

Ziva finally smiled, and placed her hand over his heart. "The heart wants what it wants, Tony. And my heart wants you."

Comprehension dawned on his face. Tony grabbed her and kissed her passionately, eight years of wanting finally culminating in one effusive moment. Ziva cried through the kiss, unable to believe that the love she had denied herself for so long was finally hers.

After a few moments, Tony pulled back and cupped her face with his hands. "I love you, Ziva David." He said roughly, the emotion in his voice betraying his bravado.

Ziva placed her hands over his. "I love you, Anthony DiNozzo." They kissed again, thrilling to their declaration.

Tony felt his eyes teared up, but he didn't care. "DiNozzo men don't cry" was a thing in the past. He would cry every day tears of happiness that this wonderful creature was in his life.

He held her close, resting his head in the curve of her neck. He wanted to savor this moment as long as he could, because before they knew it, reality would slam up against them.

They finally pulled back, still holding hands. Tony stroked her hair.

"Ziva, are you absolutely sure about work? I mean, we can make this work, forget Gibbs. I'll…" Ziva shook her head slowly.

"No, Tony. It is not about Gibbs. It is about me breaking free of my past. Besides, I think it best that at least one of us is not in such a dangerous profession, yes?" Tony started, not sure what Ziva was suggesting, but pleased that it had vestiges of "long term".

Tony really liked the sound of that. "Ok, I won't pressure you about it. But we do need to call McGee back. If nothing else to let him know we got the message."

Ziva looked closely at him. "I am not ready to go back yet, Tony. But I will understand if you need to. Gibbs is waiting for us. He will be angry if at least you do not come."

Tony shook his head. "No, I'm not going to be the one to tell him you aren't re-joining the team. I'm staying until you are ready to face him. And then we'll face him together." Ziva hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head, and grabbed his phone. He gave her a quick kiss and headed outside to the lake.

**NCIS**

McGee sat happily at his desk, eagerly catching up on all of the memos that had been issued since his absence. He was interrupted by the elevator opening. He looked up to see a Rear Admiral exit and make her way up the stairs, led by an escort.

Tim's eyes followed her. "Who's that, McGee?" Gibbs had returned with his coffee in time to see the attractive redhead ascend the top step and continue her path to Director Vance's office.

McGee looked at Gibbs. "I have no idea, other than that's she a Rear Admiral. One star." Gibbs smiled at McGee's military knowledge. That reminded him of something.

"How's your Dad doing, McGee?" Gibbs looked concerned.

Tim lowered his head. "As well as expected I suppose. He's finished his first round of radiation." Gibbs nodded as his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." His eyes went up to Vance's office. "Be right there." He hung up and took the stairs.

McGee frowned and wondered what was going on. When his cell phone rang, he looked surprise. He answered quickly. "Tony, where in the hell are you? Gibbs is not happy you and Ziva are not back here."

Tony grimaced. "Good to talk to you too, Probie. How is Gibbs? Is he ok?"

Tim craned his neck to look upstairs. "He appears to be. I mean, if he was injured I can't tell. Tony, Parsons is dead."

Tony sucked in his breath. "What happened?" He imagined all sorts of terrible scenarios included Ziva being wanted for his murder. When he heard McGee's message that Gibbs was back and everything was good, he had assumed that Parsons' had dropped his investigation.

"Long story. Come back and I'll tell you two all about it; or rather Gibbs will since he was the one to pull the trigger."

"What?" Tony's sense of relief was marred by his concern that Gibbs killed the very man that had accused him of constantly going outside the law.

"Tony, I can't talk about this on the phone. Come home." McGee was pleading with him.

"Love to, can't; not just yet, Tim. We need some more time."

"Need more time? For what? Is Ziva ok?" For the first time, McGee wondered if Ziva was injured or ill.

"Ziva's safe." Tony temporized. "Look, McGee. I have to go. Tell Gibbs…I don't know, tell him anything. We'll be back, just not right now." Tony hung up, hoping he just hadn't screwed himself out of his career.

"Tony…Tony!" McGee shouted into the phone.

**Vance's Office**

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is Admiral Sarah Porter."

"Ma'am." Gibbs shook her hand.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I will be quick and clear. I want you to cease your investigation into Richard Parsons and 'Ezekiel'." The woman stood erect, steel in her eyes.

Gibbs cocked his head. "Not gonna' happen…Ma'am." Vance looked pissed.

"What is this about?" Vance stood up and walked around his desk.

"I cannot discuss this with you, you do not have clearance. Believe me when I tell you that this way above your pay grade and National Security demands that you relinquish this case." Admiral Porter glared at both Vance and Gibbs. "Have I made myself clear?" She turned smartly and stalked out of Vance office.

"Damn!" Gibbs and Vance both muttered under their breath. They looked startled at each other, and then looked around. "Well, Leon? Do we just hand it over?"

Vance sat back at his desk. "Not if I have anything to say about it. I'm calling Tom Morrow. Keep your eye on her, Gibbs."

Gibbs cocked his head, and smiled. "Oh, that shouldn't be too hard."

Gibbs headed back downstairs to the bullpen, finding McGee standing and staring awestruck at the elevator. Gibbs walked up to him and lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Let me guess: Admiral 'I'm in Charge'?" He looked at McGee in amusement.

"Wha...What? Oh, yeah, I guess. She looked really pissed."

Gibbs sat at his desk. "Yeah, well there's a lot of that going around." He looked at McGee holding his cell phone.

"You need to make a call or something, McGee?"

Tim looked at Gibbs in confusion. He then noticed his cell phone was still in his hand.

"Oh…OH! I heard back from Tony." He explained.

Gibbs came back around from his desk. "Tony called? Did you actually speak to him, McGee or did he leave a text or voicemail or whatever it is that you do these days?"

"I talked to him, Boss." McGee looked uncomfortable, not happy to be put in this position.

Gibbs walked up to him. "Well? What did he say?'

"Uh, he said he needed more time; that is, he said that he and Ziva needed more time."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "That's what he said, that they needed more time?" Gibbs didn't raise his voice; he knew that McGee was only the unfortunate messenger.

Gibbs had a sudden sinking feeling, but he couldn't define it. He only knew that it had to do with Ziva.

He debated internally what to do about this news. "McGee, I want you to find them. Track your call, or their GPS. I want to know where they are." He paused. "But don't call him, and don't go after them, got it?"

"On it, Boss." Tim quickly ran down to Abby's lab

**Gibbs' Cabin- West Virginia**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Come on, we're gonna' miss it!" Tony grabbed her hand and pulled Ziva to the convertible. He looked at her and arched his eyebrows, laughing. Ziva laughed back at his exuberance.

Tony gunned the Camaro, making the wind blow back Ziva's hair. He glanced at her, marveling anew at her beauty. She turned to look at him, a huge smile on her face. He grinned back, thinking life couldn't get any better than this.

He stole another glance at Ziva, worried about what would happen when the time came to go back, but the contentment on her face wiped his fears away.

He pulled onto the winding road and made his way to the mountain overlook. "Come on, we don't want to miss it!" He grabbed Ziva's hand and they ran to the edge of the stone wall, looking out over the valley below.

He put his arms around her, leaning his head against hers. Together, they held their breath as the sun made its first entrance into another glorious day. The colors were breathtaking; bathing everything they touched crimson, gold and pink.

"Oh, Tony. It is absolutely beautiful." Ziva whispered breathlessly. Tony bent to kiss her and looked at her lovingly.

"Yes, you are." Ziva blushed, but accepted the complement. She hugged him tightly, watching the sun as it continued its ascent.

On one of their earlier explorations that had discovered this spot and knew they had to return one morning to see the sunrise. They watched the sun continue its golden path and reluctantly turned away.

"Where should we head off to now?" Tony grinned at her. Ziva thought for a few moments.

"Just drive and see where the wind blows us." She smiled. Tony liked the sound of that, and put the car in gear.

As they drove along the back roads, Ziva suddenly touched Tony's arm.

"Please stop, Tony." Tony looked around; trying to figure out what would make Ziva want to stop but all he saw was a small church. He pulled up onto the equally small gravel parking lot and stopped the car. He looked at Ziva quizzically.

She smiled hesitantly. "I know it is not a synagogue, but I think I need to speak to God." She looked down.

Tony nodded mutely, not sure what was going through her mind right now. He got out of the car and came around to her side. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Ziva considered his offer. "Yes, I think so. It is time for me to forgive my Father." Tony sucked in his breath at that, his eyes watering. _"Maybe I need to do some forgiving of my own…"_ Tony was not comfortable with his own spirituality. It had been a long time since he had actually been to Mass and the last holy place he had stood in had been the synagogue where he found Ziva after…

Tony swallowed hard, sad that he was ruining their beautiful morning with such morbid thoughts.

They held hands and entered the church together. It was a quaint, country church, no frills but beautiful in its simplicity. Ziva went to the second pew and pulled down the wooden kneeling bench.

She began murmuring to herself softly in Hebrew. Tony was mesmerized by her voice; wishing he had made a better effort to learn her language. Struck by his own need, he went to the opposite side, and knelt, crossing himself and bowing his head.

_**Wow, lots happening here. The only way I will tolerate Orli being in the second episode is on the phone…Put in the new "pivotal character" but didn't waste a whole lot of time on her. I doubt we will get prolonged TIVA-ness, probably just one scene where it all comes down. The church is from the Twitter pic MW spoiled then deleted immediately. Tonight is "Shabbat Shalom". I would guess the final pre-Season 11 episodes will be the ones related to these events: "SS", "Shiva", "Chasing Ghosts", "Berlin", "Revenge", "Double Blind", "Damned if you Do": that should take us to the premiere. Please review and thanks for the faves and follows.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again. Just a few negative comments. Don't like, continue on to my happy story. Not liking the new stuff coming out at all. First, the TIVA fans were going to get everything they wanted-**

"We're going to deliver everything the Tiva fans would want," assures exec producer Gary Glasberg of Cote de Pablo's two-episode swan song. "There's tremendous romance and tremendous heart and pathos, and I hope fans enjoy it. We're going to do our best."

**Now it seems like Ziva's leaving the planet and Tony is left broken. I guess "pathos" was the clue. This TIVA fan didn't want a "sweet little kiss before she boards the plane to meet her destiny", nor a one-night stand and then she dumps him. I have a feeling that all of the sweet, romantic moments will be in one scene when Tony finally realizes she is leaving for good and is desperate. The rest of the episode? Oh, we get to meet a high-ranking Naval Officer and now a businessman devoted to fighting terrorism. CBS/NCISTBTB have every reason to be worried that they will lose viewers and are now resorting to gimmicks to bring them back: a Twitter-fest to let the viewer's decide the ending of episode three? Mike Franks back again? I'm going to start thinking that Gibbs has a screw loose if he keeps having conversations with his dead friend. Maybe they are channeling "The Sixth Sense". Well, instead of "I see dead people", I see scared/worried people. And they should be. Sorry so angry, rant over. **

**Oh, and to "Guest" who questioned whether or not "Promonitions" was a made up word: It is my mash-up of promos and premonition. Should it go in the Oxford Dictionary?**

**And one more thing: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't have to write a story regarding this scenario!**

_**They held hands and entered the church together. It was a quaint, country church, no frills but beautiful in its simplicity. Ziva went to the second pew and pulled down the wooden kneeling bench.**_

_**She began murmuring to herself softly in Hebrew. Tony was mesmerized by her voice; wishing he had made a better effort to learn her language. Struck by his own need, he went to the opposite side, and knelt, crossing himself and bowing his head.**_

Vignette Two: "Past, Present and Future"

Part Three

Tony struggled for the words that would finally allow him to forgive the boy who hated his mother for leaving him, and then forgive his mother because she left. He even forgave his dad for his inability to be a single parent.

He shook his head as his eyes welled up. He forgave himself for not being able to save that little girl in Baltimore; for blaming himself for Wendy and their failed relationship; for not saving Kate; for using Jeanne and damning Jenny for it; for not listening to Ziva and Jenny dying because of it; for killing Rivkin and not trusting Ziva; and for being the reason she stayed in Israel and almost died…

Tony's breath caught. He was overwhelmed but he knew he had to continue or he would never get this off of his chest. He took a deep breath and held his hands tight, forgiving himself for all of the things he believed he did wrong: getting involved with EJ; for not listening to EJ before CI-Ray swooped back in and then defending him to Ziva before they found out the truth; for worrying about Shmeil and the opera; for not going with her to Israel…

That was a tough one. A part of him believed that if he had been there with Ziva, she never would have turned to Adam…_enough of that_. Tony took a deep breath and asked forgiveness for the last few months: for not keeping a closer eye on Ziva, or rather, for not confronting her sooner; for being angry at McGee; for not preventing the car crash; for his anger at Ziva when he had no claim on her; for not calling her on her own claim of "fr-friendship"; and for not going after her sooner.

Tony rubbed his forehead, exhausted by his confession. But he finally felt relieved, and at peace. He knew he hadn't always made the best decisions over the past few years, but now he could live with them.

Ziva opened her eyes and looked at the stained glass window. It depicted a dove carrying an olive branch, the symbol of peace God gave to the world after the devastation of the flood. She smiled at the appropriateness of it: not just the return to life after death, but the olive branch itself. It was almost prophetic. She felt better, knowing her father would always be with her.

She glanced up as Tony slid beside her. "I am better. I…I needed to do this, Tony. I could not forgive my Father while he was alive and it has eaten at me, for these many months. Thank you for bringing me here."

Tony eyed her carefully and measured his words before speaking. "Don't you think it's time that you finally forgave yourself?" He asked gently, his voice a mere whisper. He knew how much the act had saved him; he wanted this same redemption for Ziva.

Ziva looked at him startled. Slowly the tears came down her face. Tony put his arm around her and pulled her to him, letting her lean against him for support. After a few minutes, Ziva composed herself and began her own prayer of forgiveness.

She ask to be absolved for not being able to save Tali or her mother; for not being able to save Ari from himself and ultimately ending his life; for not getting to Jenny in time; for not calling Tony when he was the Agent Afloat; for being foolish and believing in Michael and for being angry and not believing Tony; for asking Gibbs to choose…Ziva covered her eyes as the memories flooded back.

She forgave herself for not getting to Saleem first and getting captured; for not talking to Tony sooner; for believing in Ray; for not finding Harper Dearing before he blew them all up.

Ziva's heart pounded in her chest. She wasn't sure she could ask…

…_for acquiescing to her father's wish and agreeing to wait before calling Gibbs…_

She almost collapsed, feeling the weight of guilt for the deaths of Jackie Vance and her father. Tony could sense her inner turmoil and placed a steadying hand at the small of her back.

Ziva breathed slowly, forcing herself to relax and continue. She asked for strength, for a sign that she had the right to continue. Suddenly, a single shaft of light came through the stain glass window, bathing the pulpit in a rainbow of colors.

She gasped and murmured softly her thanks. Yes, she _would_ ask for forgiveness for her father; for Jackie and Leon and Kayla and Jared; for Adam; for Ilan; for Gibbs; and especially for Tony, for not including him in her plans and leaving him again and again.

Each promise to forgive herself was as a butterfly taking flight, a small puff of air as the gossamer wings began their rhythmic pattern.

By the time she was through, she was emotionally spent, but exultant. She finally felt free of the burdens that had weighed her down for so many years.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked quietly, stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes, needing his touch right now. She took a deep breath and then looked at Tony.

"Yes. _Yes_…for the first time in many, many years, Tony. I am finally at peace." Ziva laid her head against his shoulder, smiling as he draped his arm around her.

They sat quietly, holding hands and thinking about what had just transpired. The silence was rudely interrupted by both of their cell phones beeping. Tony sighed and pulled his out. He smiled.

"Palmer sent out a group email: He and Breena have been approved by the adoption agency and are currently reviewing applicants." He held up the phone reading the message.

Ziva smiled wide. "That is wonderful news. I am glad that at least _one_ of us has a fairly normal life." Tony started to protest but ultimately found that he agreed with her assessment. He smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, remember before when we were talking about not caring that we missed Palmer's wedding?" Ziva chuckled in response.

"I seem to remember that we came up with quite a few good reasons to stay away from weddings." Ziva remembered fondly, even though that time had been fraught with tension and danger.

Tony stood up and held her hand. "Yeah, we did. But I also recall that we came up with several _good_ reasons for going to them as well." He brought her to the front of the church and recited from memory.

"The vows…"

Ziva smiled shyly. "The ring…"

"The kiss…" Tony placed a light kiss on Ziva's lips.

"The Ketubah…" They both laughed at that. Looking suddenly serious, Tony pushed a strand of her hair back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You know, I _could_ handle all that." His voice was slightly nervous, afraid he was saying too much, too soon.

Ziva regarded him silently. "I also remember both of us agreeing that eloping wouldn't be a bad option."

Tony opened his mouth, shocked at her response. Feeling bold, he took both of her hands.

"Ziva David, you are and have always been, the only woman I could ever love or share my life with. I promise to care for you and watch over you, to come home to you every night and wake with you every morning; I will support you in all of your dreams, to the end of my days."

Ziva blinked her eyes to clear the tears. "Anthony DiNozzo, you are and have always been the only man I could ever love or share my life with. I promise to always give you my trust and to earn yours; that I will never leave without discussing it with you first, and will always be at your side no matter what the future may bring."

Tony bent his head to kiss her, this time not holding back and embracing her tightly. Ziva's arms found their way around his neck as he dipped her slightly. They were interrupted by clapping, and pulled apart looking in the direction of the sound.

They saw a man standing at the entrance, smiling. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. I'd tell you to kiss the bride, but I see you have already done that."

Tony stammered and Ziva blushed. "Oh, we were just…you know." The man walked up to them and held out his hand. "Pastor Jenkins, welcome to our church." He chuckled at their discomfiture. "You may not be married in the eyes of 'Wild and Wonderful' West Virginia', but in the eyes of God? You have sealed yourselves to each other with vows. That's as real as it gets."

He smiled knowingly at them as they regarded each other, somewhat hesitant but not totally freaked out. "Well, that's…good." Tony smiled at Ziva, who just shook her head and chuckled. They thanked the Pastor and took their leave.

Once they got outside. Ziva looked at Tony. "We have not been doing this exactly by the book, no?" Ziva said thoughtfully. "Why does this surprise you that we would be 'married' before we went on an actual date?"

Tony opened his mouth in amusement. "Hey, the past weeks have been one big date! Oh, you mean getting dressed up, dinner, dancing, flowers…the whole shebang."

Ziva kissed him. "Yes, that is what I mean, Anthony DiNozzo. Just do not think because you have vowed yourself to me that you can shirk on your other duties." Tony looked at her in mock horror.

"I wouldn't think of such a thing! And I can see that you are taking this very seriously. But you know, Ziva. If you really want to do this right, and I'm saying that _I_ do; we need to go back. This has been…" He held out his arms, taking a breath. "This has been the best five weeks of my life. But it's not reality. It's a vacation from real life. I want to get back to our lives, Ziva; our _new_ lives. What do you say?"

Ziva pursed her lips. She looked around her, taking in the peaceful surroundings. She had needed this time, to find herself; and to find _herself and Tony_, she considered thoughtfully. But he was right. This was not real life, and she missed her creature comforts. Once they got back, they clearly had some decisions to make, but Ziva had already made the important ones as far as she was concerned.

She took a deep breath. "I say…let's go home. It is time. But, Tony: I have not changed my mind about returning to NCIS. I am sorry." Tony pulled her to him and stroked her back. He had really hoped he could talk her into returning with him, but Ziva was nothing if not single minded in her pursuits. Once she had made a decision; that was pretty much it.

"Ok, let's head on back and pack up." Now that the decision was made, Tony wanted to get back as soon as possible, but he was careful to not rush Ziva. She could turn the tables on him again and refuse to go back.

Tony swore to himself when he pulled up beside the truck. "Looks liked Dad found us." He commented to Ziva as they took in Gibbs' battered vehicle.

Ziva's face was a mixture of worry and relief. She stood still for a few moments and started when Tony put his hand at her back. "Are you ok? Are you ready to do this?" Tony was not happy that Gibbs had forced their hand. Ziva deserved to do this her own way in her own time, but now that would not happen.

Of'course, Gibbs had no idea what Ziva had in mind. As far as he was concerned, he was taking to task two delinquent Agents. Tony really couldn't blame him and was frankly surprised he hadn't come the minute Tony told Tim they weren't heading back just yet. He had given them two weeks.

Deciding he should be grateful for what Gibbs had already given them, he took Ziva's hand. "We're in this together, Ziva." Ziva kissed him ardently.

"Always." Ziva looked nervous and clutched his hand.

"Hey, it will be ok. I've got you." He stroked her hair.

Together as one, holding hands, they walked the distance where their past collided with their future.

Gibbs was sitting on the front stoop, whittle a piece of wood. He looked up when he heard breaking branches indicating someone was approaching. When he finally saw Tony and Ziva, he stood up and threw away his effort.

Ziva paused, staring at Gibbs as if he was a ghost. Gibbs cocked his head at the both of them, taking in their body language. He smiled softly, knowing he had read the situation correctly.

"Hey, Boss." Tony called out hesitantly.

"Oh? Am I still your Boss? I wasn't sure." Gibbs wasn't about to make it easy on them. Tony blanched, worried that maybe he had screwed himself over.

"I just want to know one thing?" Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…?" Tony looked ready to throw up, and Ziva's eyes were large.

"What in the hell happened to my cabin?"

Ziva gasped, and then ran into his arms, crying softly. Gibbs hugged her and kissed her temple, all the while raking Tony over with his eyes.

"You look like hell, DiNozzo. What's with the beard?" Gibbs growled.

Tony grin was wide, relief flooding his features. "Well, you know: I've been channeling my inner Mexico Gibbs." Gibbs smirked at that. He came up to his Senior Field Agent and eyed him closely. Before Tony could react he gave him a swift hand to the back of the head.

"Thank you, Boss." Tony replied, hoping that was the extent of Gibbs' displeasure.

"You both should have been back two weeks ago, if not sooner." He glanced from one to another. His gaze softened. "But I guess you had other things to take care of first."

Tony looked surprised, but smiled softly as he put his arm around Ziva. They followed Gibbs inside the cabin. "It's been a long summer, Boss. Hell, it's been a long eight years. Surely you saw this coming."

Gibbs looked at Tony, incredulous. "Hey, I tried to _not_ see it. Not to rain on your parade, but just how do you think this is going to work out for you when you get back to the team?" Gibbs eyed both of them carefully.

Tony didn't really think Gibbs would consider relaxing Rule No. 12, and it didn't really matter now although Gibbs didn't know that. "Gibbs, come on! You're not invoking the Rule are you?" Ziva glanced at him.

Tony and Gibbs engaged in a staring contest. Finally, Ziva couldn't stand it anymore. "Stop! Both of you. It does not matter anymore. Gibbs…" Ziva turned to him, her eyes full of emotion.

Gibbs took one look at her and knew the truth. His heart sank, but he couldn't say he was surprised. No one should have to go through what she had this past year. Hell, her whole life. "Ziver…" He murmured softly.

Ziva held back her tears, but when Gibbs touched her hair, she let go. He held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. "I am so sorry, Gibbs. I cannot…"

"Shh…shh. It's ok, Ziva. It's ok." Gibbs kissed her temple. He glanced at Tony. Tony had sat down, his head in his hands. Gibbs suddenly realized how hard this was for him as well.

He may have Ziva in his personal life now, but he was losing his partner. It was a mixed blessing.

Ziva pulled back and wiped her nose with her sleeve, making Gibbs think of Kelly when she was little and had hurt herself.

They composed themselves, and Tony handed Gibbs a beer. Ziva shook her head and settled herself on the floor. Gibbs looked around. "How long have you been here?"

Ziva hugged one of her colorful pillows. "A little over five weeks." She said softly. Gibbs looked around again.

"I guess you didn't like my taste in decorating, huh?"

"Hey, we didn't paint the walls. Looks, it's all coming out when we leave." Tony felt the need to defend Ziva.

"Tony, relax. I don't care, it just looks…girly." Gibbs took a sip of his beer. At that Ziva chuckled.

Gibbs looked at her. "What are your plans, Ziva? Other than…" He cocked his head toward Tony.

"I do not have any, Gibbs. Not yet. I did not come to this decision lightly. I feel like I am leaving my family." Her voice caught.

"Your family will always be there for you, Ziva. You know that." Gibbs answered her. She looked at him gratefully.

Gibbs finished his beer and stood up. "I'm heading back." He looked at them expectantly.

They looked at each other and spoke silently as only they could. "Can you give us one more day, Boss? We'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Tomorrow." He hugged Ziva again. "Tony, with me." Tony looked at Ziva with a concerned look on his face, but followed him outside and walked him to his truck.

"Look, Boss. I know what you're going to say. But I can handle a personal and professional life. I can balance things, I can…"

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs interrupted him. "The only thing I was going to say was…_take care of her_. She's my kid. You're all my kids. She deserves some happiness in her life. So do you. Make her happy, Tony."

Tony was so surprised that he wasn't sure how to respond. He threw his arms around Gibbs. Gibbs was slightly shocked, but patted Tony's back awkwardly.

"Yeah, ok. You're welcome. One more day, Tony. Then I really need you back at work."

Tony looked down. "I had to give her time, give us time. I couldn't just leave, not until…"

"Yeah, I get it. I get it." Gibbs got into his truck. Tony watched him pull out and waited for the dust to clear before he headed back to the cabin.

Ziva was standing at the threshold waiting for him. He smiled as he saw her, quickening his pace and taking her in his arms when he reached her.

**NCIS**

Abby sat in Tony's chair whirling around in circles. McGee had been trying to ignore her, but he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Abby! Please stop! You're making me dizzy!" He begged plaintively. Abby stopped and glared at him.

"Oh, as if _Dee-lie-laah_ isn't already doing that." Abby turned her back on him and began to swing back and forth. Tim sighed. He had finally told Abby about Delilah and as expected, she wasn't impressed or supportive.

"_Well, at least she's stopped spinning in circles."_ He thought to himself. He checked his watch and frowned. He had expected Gibbs to be back with Tony and Ziva by now. He understood why Abby was up here and agitated: She wanted to be the first to welcome the wayward pair back.

Abby was in full celebration mode and if McGee had learned anything over the years, you do not mess with Abby and her "Welcome Homes". He looked up expectantly when the elevator finally dinged.

Gibbs came strolling out, coffee in hand. Abby jumped up, clapping excitedly. She turned as Gibbs went to his desk, and then turned back to the elevator expectantly. She frowned and whirled on Gibbs.

"Where are they, Gibbs? You said you were going to get them!" Abby crossed her arms in front of her and pouted.

Gibbs sat down and looked over his desk. "Yeah, I did, Abbs." He said quietly.

"Well, where are they?" She stamped her foot.

Gibbs regarded her silently. "I gave Tony another day. He'll be in tomorrow."

"Not acceptable, Gibbs! I was prepared to welcome them back today. Now I have to reschedule the balloons and the…"

"Abby! No balloons!" Gibbs rolled his eyes. He glanced at Tim, who was silently watching him. Abby hadn't caught on to what Gibbs had said, but McGee had.

McGee struggled with this news, hoping it wasn't what he was thinking, but he had to voice his concern. "What about Ziva, Boss?"

Abby stopped her tirade when he spoke. "Wait…What? What about Ziva? She's coming back too, right? Right, Gibbs?"

Gibbs wondered if he should say anything or leave it up to Ziva to tell them herself. They hadn't really talked logistics. Gibbs sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked up at them, McGee now standing next to Abby.

"Tony will be back tomorrow. I don't have any more than that right now." Gibbs felt bad that he couldn't tell them something definitive. Let Tony and Ziva deal with them tomorrow. That is, assuming Ziva came in with him, Gibbs thought to himself. She had already resigned, so it's not like she had any paperwork to fill out.

Abby was shaking her head. "No, Ziva _has_ to come back. She _has_ to, Gibbs. She can't leave us after everything we've been through. She _can't_."

"Abby…" Gibbs said softly. He didn't say any more. There was nothing else to say.

Abby and McGee looked at each other, stunned at the news that Ziva probably wasn't coming back. McGee could see the emotion Abby was trying hard to conceal. He took her arm gently.

"Come on, Abbs. I'll take you back to your lab." He gently guided her to the elevator, as Gibbs watched them silently. Sensing an audience, he looked up to see Vance looking over the railing. His expression told him he had heard the exchange.

Gibbs shook his head, telling Vance what he didn't want to hear. Vance frowned and sighed heavily, but nodded at Gibbs that he understood the message.

**Gibbs' Cabin**

Tony and Ziva looked around, making sure they got everything they had brought to the cabin. Ziva left the rocker she had brought, and two of the pillows that weren't too feminine. She smiled at her little joke, knowing every time Gibbs saw them, he would think of Tony and Ziva being here.

They loaded up the cars and took one last look around. "I will miss this." Ziva sighed. Tony came up behind her and put his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Me, too. Maybe Gibbs will let us use it occasionally." He looked out on the lake. "You know, my Dad and I used to go fishing."

Ziva leaned her head back against his chest. They had decided that they would go to Ziva's first and let her get organized. Tony would head back to his apartment and get ready for work. Tony wanted to drive them both to NCIS, but Ziva protested.

"How will I get home, Tony? I do not want to sit around there all day, feeling guilty." She argued.

"Well, you shouldn't feel guilty. And if you do, then you should come back." Tony reasoned with her. Ziva opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"You are right; I do feel guilty because I know how unhappy this decision has made you. And I am worried about McGee and Abby…" She trailed off.

"But…" Tony interrupted her. "Remember about forgiving yourself? Yes, I am very unhappy that I am losing my work partner. I don't want another Agent sitting at your desk." He kissed her lightly.

"But…at least I know I will see you when I get home. It's a small consolation, but I guess it will have to do." Ziva gasped and punched him in the arm. Tony laughed and held her against him.

He quit smiling. "Are you going to tell McGee and Abby yourself, or are you just going to let them figure it out when you quit coming to work?"

Ziva frowned. "I would be surprised if Gibbs did not already tell them, but then again, I would have expected at least Abby to call and demand an explanation if that had been the case."

"Any way, getting back to your original complaint; you can take the car and go off and do what you need to do. But I will expect a ride back home." Tony chuckled.

"Who's home, yours or mine?" Ziva arched an eyebrow.

Tony kissed her deeply. "Ours."

**NCIS**

Tony and Ziva got off of the elevator and entered the bullpen. It seemed like it had been years since they had been here, not months. There were balloons at both Tony's and Ziva's desks. Tony shook his head, seeing Abby's touch. Ziva looked sad, knowing she was disappointing Abby by not coming back. She caressed her desk and looked around, finally settling her eyes on Tony.

"It's still yours if you want it." Gibbs came around the corner. Ziva looked at him and sadly shook her head.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Gear up, dead Marine. McGee's gassing the truck." Tony sighed and grabbed his bag. He gave Ziva a kiss goodbye.

"See you later." He whispered in her ear. She nodded mutely, feeling strange to not be leaving with them.

Gibbs came up to her and kissed her temple. "Take care of yourself, kid." He subtly reminded her of her place in his heart. Tears sprang to her eyes as she turned and watched the elevator doors close. Taking a deep breath, she headed to the other elevator and pushed the down button.

**Abby's Lab**

Abby music was reflecting her mood: somber and sad. Ziva stood on the threshold, gathering her nerve to confront her friend and now former co-worker.

Abby sensed she was not alone and turned her gaze toward the door. "Ziva!" Abby ran toward her, her arms open wide. Ziva was almost bowled over by her exuberance.

"You are back! I knew you'd be back!" Abby was rocking her back and forth in her excitement.

"Abby…" Ziva tried to get her to stop, but Abby was too hyper ti notice.

"I told Gibbs he was wrong. Where's Tony?" Abby finally pulled back and took a breath.

"Tony, Gibbs and McGee got called out. Dead Marine." Ziva answered quietly.

Abby looked confused. "Then why aren't you with them?" She asked, searching Ziva's eyes.

"Abby…" Ziva began, but stopped when she saw her eyes well up. "Oh, Abby, please…understand."

"Understand? You can't leave again, Ziva. We can't be without you." Abby hugged her again.

"Abby, I am not leaving; I am not coming back to NCIS. There is a difference." Ziva reasoned.

"No there isn't. I won't see you anymore. _None_ of us will see you anymore." Abby was in despair.

Ziva put her hand on her arm to calm her down. "Of'course you will, Abby. It will just be out of work, perhaps when Tony and I have you over for dinner."

"I don't…huh?" Ziva's words finally sank in. "You and Tony…dinner? What exactly happened while you were gone, Ziva?"

Ziva blushed and smiled. "I made some decisions, Abby. _We_ made some decisions."

Abby's mouth was slightly agape in shock. "Finally!" She blurted out. "What did Gibbs say? Never mind. I am so happy for you!" Just like that, Abby was cheerful again.

Ziva pulled her scarf from around her neck. "I wore this when I first came here. I want you to have it, Abby. I will always be here with you." Ziva placed it around her neck.

Abby sniffed and caressed the scarf. "Thank you, Ziva. I will keep it close to me." They hugged one last time, and then Ziva took her leave.

She walked to the elevator and turned back to wave. Taking a deep breath, she got in the elevator and smiled as the doors closed.

**Epilogue**

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." Tony grumbled rubbing his hands up and down Ziva's arms as they stood on the tarmac.

Ziva leaned into him. "I know Tony, but it cannot be helped. The legal entanglements to my Father's estate have finally been resolved. I am the only heir, so I must to oversee everything."

"I understand. I'm just sorry you have to do this." Tony pulled her to him, resting his chin on her head. "Just don't let Mossad talk you into staying. I saw those pilots eying you. I will be on the first plane over there to drag you back if I have to."

Ziva chuckled. "I do not think you need to worry, Tony. I have no intention of staying any longer than I have to. This will not be a pleasure trip."

Tony frowned. "I wish I could go with you. I can't believe Gibbs said no." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Ziva placed her hand on his chest. "No, you have been away long enough. Besides, he does not know the whole truth of our relationship." Tony had given up his apartment and had moved in with Ziva since her place was larger. When she returned from Israel they were going to go house hunting.

"We should have told him." Tony muttered.

Ziva cupped his cheek. "It is not time yet, but soon…perhaps."

Tony looked at her quizzically, wondering if there was something she wasn't telling him, but didn't press her. He grabbed her hand and rubbed her ring finger.

"I should have gotten you a ring. I want everyone to know that you are taken." He said into her hair. Ziva chuckled, knowing he meant Adam. "Look, do me a favor. Fly back commercial, ok? The less involved with Mossad you are, the happier I'll be."

"You do not need to worry, Tony. You are my love. No one else could ever take your place in my heart." Ziva kissed him deeply making sure he knew how much she loved him.

"Yeah, well, maybe it's time we stopped keeping this to ourselves. You know, make it official." Tony looked deeply into her eyes.

"You mean _legal_, Tony. As far as I am concerned, it is official." Ziva smiled up at him.

"Yes…it…is." Tony placed her hand on back over his heart and looking into her eyes spoke: "And before they part, the fox told the little prince this 'secret': It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye."

Tears sprang to Ziva's eyes. Smiling she said. "Really? You are quoting a movie to me?"

Tony smiled softly and kissed her lips. "No, I am quoting a book that was made into a movie." They both chuckled.

He gathered her into his arms. "You are as essential to me as breathing, Ziva David-DiNozzo. Don't you ever forget that."

"_Ani ohevet otkhah,_Tony." Ziva whispered softly to him.

Tony smiled back. "_Ani ohev otach, _Ziva." They shared one final, sweet kiss. Then it was time for Ziva to leave. Reluctantly, she mounted the steps to the plane that Mossad had surprisingly provided for her.

Tony felt a lump in his throat and his heart pounded wildly, suddenly afraid that he wouldn't see her again. But Ziva turned and smiled at him.

"I will be home before you know it, Tony. I promise." Ziva called from the top step.

Tony felt the tension leave his body and he waved one final time to his soul mate and then watched the plane carrying the love of his life taxi down the runway.

As the plane lifted from the earth, taking its precious cargo with it Tony murmured a soft prayer that it would find its way safely to its destination. "Bring her home to me, please." He whispered one last prayer.

Standing alone until the plane was no longer in sight, Tony turned and headed back to his car, to a team vastly changed but limping along with a few temp assignments here and there. He knew eventually that a full-time Agent would be sitting at Ziva's desk and he was grateful that Gibbs was not rushing into the hiring process.

But in the end, regardless of who was sitting there, it would always be Ziva's desk and Tony would always see her sitting there. Smiling to himself, he put his car in gear and headed for the Navy Yard.

_**The end. I can't listen to any more spoilers for these two episodes since they seem to be back-peddling on what was promised earlier. There is no way these episodes will resemble this story at all. Ziva is leaving town, and leaving Tony. **_

_**As far as the rest of Promonitions: I doubt I will continue because I am not interested in the spoilers for the other episodes. If there is a spoiler of Ziva returning I may reconsider. Thank you so much for your support and encouragement, reviews, faves and follows. Please continue to read my "Life" series where TIVA lives on.**_


End file.
